Et si
by BlueKym
Summary: Marinette a dix-sept ans et sait maintenant qu'elle n'est pas l'élue d'Adrien. Ayant brisé le coeur de Chat noir deux ans plus tôt, elle se prépare au célibat. Bien que ce nouvel arrivé au lycée semble l'avoir remarqué! Et si Adrien n'aimait pas du tout cette nouvelle situation? Si il connaissait le jeune homme en question? S'il réalisait qu'il lui volait sa Lady..,
1. Un coeur à prendre

Marinette avait maintenant dix-sept ans et les années avaient fait des merveilles dans son cas. Avec ses cheveux longs qu'elle laissait maintenant courir dans son dos, ses courbes avantageuses, ses muscles légèrement développés et surtout, ses grands yeux si bleu qu'on s'y perdait, plus d'un garçon du lycée aurait voulu être dans les bonnes grâces de l'apprenti styliste.

Mais Marinette ne voyait rien de tout cela. D'abord, elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui était consciente de son apparence. Pour elle, c'était d'abord et avant tout sa façon d'agir avec ses proches qui était valorisant. Résultat : sa beauté extérieure était illuminée par son éclat intérieur. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les membres de la gente masculine la trouvait irrésistible alors que peu d'entre eux était porté vers la détestable Chloé qui, malgré sa physionomie plutôt avantageuse, semblait repoussante pour la majorité.

Puis Marinette n'était pas très attirée par les garçons. Entendons-nous bien, Marinette aimait les garçons, en fait, un garçon en particulier. Depuis deux longues années déjà, Adrien Agreste, le célèbre adolescent mannequin, lui avait volé son cœur un jour de pluie. Depuis, plus personne ne pouvait aspirer au titre.

Et même le beau modèle avait dernièrement perdu de l'éclat à ses yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'il était moins séduisant ou plus odieux qu'avant, au contraire, Adrien ne faisait que s'améliorer avec l'âge. Plus musclé, plus mature, plus charmant que jamais, il avait tout pour lui. Mais Marinette n'avait pas craqué pour Adrien pour les mêmes raisons que toutes ces demoiselles de Paris. Elle en avait que faire de la richesse et la popularité du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré en personne, elle l'avait détesté de tout son cœur. Mais seul à seul, ce fameux jour de pluie, le jeune homme lui avait montré sa vraie personnalité, sa vulnérabilité, sa générosité, son attention envers autrui, son besoin d'avoir de vrais amis et d'être là pour eux. C'était de ce Adrien qu'elle était tombée amoureuse.

Pourtant, il y a quelques semaines déjà, Marinette avait décidé de se prendre en main et d'oublier le mannequin qui, de toute façon, ne lui avait jamais démontré d'intérêt. Pas de cette manière-là en tout cas. Ils étaient de bons amis, sans plus, et cela semblait suffire au jeune homme. Puis, ils ne se voyaient que les fins de semaines quand Nino, Alya, Adrien et elle se retrouvaient pour oublier le stress de la vie au lycée. C'est cette amitié en commun qui conservait le lien entre les deux jeunes gens. Et c'est ce lien qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait avancer et oublier Adrien.

Alya était une amie exceptionnelle, toujours là pour Marinette et toujours franche aussi. Le jour où son copain Nino - le meilleur ami d'Adrien – lui avait appris que le garçon était tombé amoureux d'une autre fille, une fille qu'il voyait presque tous les jours depuis deux ans et avec qui il partageait un lien spécial, Alya n'avait pas pu cacher cette information importante à sa meilleure amie. C'est à ce moment que Marinette avait compris qu'elle devait cesser d'espérer, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Ça n'avait pas été nécessairement facile dans les premiers jours, mais elle s'habituait tranquillement au statut de cœur à prendre. Pourtant, il semblait que personne dans son entourage ne soit capable de faire battre son cœur. Non!... en fait il y avait bien une personne qui aurait pu remplir ce rôle. Un jeune héros.. blond, lui aussi... musclé, lui aussi... des yeux verts hypnotisant. Mais cette même personne, elle l'avait rejeté il y a deux ans déjà et elle se voyait mal revenir à la charge et lui dire, « tu sais si tu es toujours intéressé, je voudrais bien que toi et moi ... » Premièrement, elle lui avait avouer que son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait l'impression d'être un prix de consolation. Deuxièmement, après deux ans, il avait surement trouvé une nouvelle victime. Il était, après tout, le plus grand séducteur qu'elle connaissait. Enfin, pour elle, il n'était pas question de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout avec son fidèle partenaire qu'elle aimait tant. Chat Noir était définitivement un candidat à oublier.

Alors, ce matin là, premier jour d'une nouvelle session au lycée, dans un matin gris de janvier, elle se disait que le célibat serait probablement sa seule option. Elle était à chercher son local dans les nombreux corridors de son lycée, elle scrutait les murs plutôt que de regarder où elle allait. Bien évidemment, puisqu'elle était Marinette, jeune adolescente prédisposée à la maladresse. Évidemment...

BANG!

Elle trébucha dans... non plutôt... sur quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un s'avérait être un parfait inconnu. Un jeune homme, plutôt mignon, mais totalement inconnu. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux foncés. Son air étonné se transforma en un sourire chaleureux . Sincère? Marinette n'aurait pu dire. Il ramassa autour de lui les quelques affaires que la demoiselle avait échappé lors de la collision et lui remit avec un regard indéchiffrable. Marinette ne savait pas si elle aimait le mystère qu'il dégageait ou si elle s'en méfiait.

« Ça va? » lui demanda-t-il simplement.

« Oui t'inquiète, ce genre de situation, c'est mon quotidien! » répondit Marinette en essayant de revenir au moment présent.

« Vincent » se présenta le jeune homme en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Marinette » lui répondit-elle en lui rendant le geste.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais si intensément pour ne pas m'avoir remarqué? » pouffa-t-il.

« Le local 305 »

« Il semble que nous ayons un cour ensemble ce matin. »

Elle rougit... mais pourquoi donc?

« Ne soyons pas en retard pour le premier cours alors. »

Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Marinette se concentra sur les informations qui furent diffusées par son enseignante durant l'heure et demie qui suivie. Ce ne fût pas le cas pour le jeune homme qui observa la beauté à ses côtés plus de la moitié du temps. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'attire jusqu'à son lit. Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais résisté. Pourquoi ce serait différent avec la jeune déesse qu'il venait de rencontrer.

Au moment de sortir du local, il saisit l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour la prochaine semaine.

« Marinette? »

Elle se tourna avec un regard interrogateur. « Oui? » 

« Tu es libre vendredi soir? »

Elle leva un sourcil

« Je veux dire » continua-t-il, « J'aimerais connaître celle qui m'a fait chavirer à mon premier jour à ce lycée »

Marinette n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser avoir si rapidement. Par contre, elle n'avait rien à perdre, après tout, elle n'était promise à personne. Et ... un jeu de mot... tout de même... cela lui rappelait Chat noir et la mettait à l'aise.

« D'accord » répondit-elle. « On se rencontre devant le lycée à 18h? Et trouve quelque chose d'original... je suis une fille difficile . » Venait-elle vraiment de dire cela? Vraiment le jeu de mot l'avait rendu aussi à l'aise qu'avec son coéquipier.

Il lui sourit en guise de confirmation, lui baisa la main (pouvait-il être Chat noir?) et disparu dans un autre corridor.

Et maintenant, elle devrait affronter Alya avec cette nouvelle.


	2. Le bon gars et le Don Juan

Adrien continuait toujours d'être Adrien. Séances photos, cours de chinois, d'escrime, de piano... son planning était plutôt bien rempli. Et avec tout cela, il y avait le lycée. Son père souhaitait qu'il prenne des cours de gestion et de marketing pour qu'il lui succède éventuellement à la tête de l'entreprise familiale. En ce qui concernait la mode, les écoles ne pourraient jamais lui en apprendre autant que l'expérience qu'il avait déjà acquise.

Approchant les dix-huit ans, il avait maintenant plus de libertés. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il respectait ses engagements, gardait la forme et la ligne, son père le laissait sortir avec ses amis. Puis il continuait à jouir d'une autre forme de liberté en tant que Chat noir. Il aimait particulièrement qui il devenait sous les traits du superhéros. Rien à voir avec l'image de bon garçon qu'il affichait dans sa vie de tous les jours. Puis, cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec Ladybug, la femme de ses rêves. Bien sûr, elle ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments mais personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais lui arriver à la cheville. De plus, à travers leurs conversations, il avait compris qu'elle était toujours célibataire, malgré l'énorme béguin qu'elle avait pour je ne sais quel idiot. Comment pouvait-on être assez stupide pour ne pas répondre aux sentiments d'une fille aussi extraordinaire? En plus d'être brave, fière, engagé et intelligente, elle avait un sens de l'humour irrésistible et une beauté qui se comparait à celle d'une déesse. N'ayant d'autres permissions que d'être celui qui la protégeait inlassablement à chaque attaque, il s'y conférait avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Aucun akumatisé ne pourra jamais même toucher sa Lady, tant qu'il aurait la force de l'empêcher.

Un autre de ses petits bonheur était les sorties qu'ils pouvaient se permettre avec ses trois meilleurs amis: Nino, Alya et Marinette. Nino et Alya était un couple officiel maintenant et lorsqu'il se retrouvait tous les quatre, ce n'était que du plaisir. Par contre, il était conscient de leur plan de le rapprocher de Marinette. Mais à tout coup, il ignorait leurs sous-entendus et était ravi de voir que Marinette n'embarquait pas dans leur jeu. C'était vraiment une fille géniale : drôle, intelligente, talentueuse, attentionnée et indiscutablement attirante. Mais Adrien était un jeune homme très intense et maladivement fidèle. Il avait déjà eu certaines pensées impures envers la belle noire, mais, advenant le cas qu'elle aurait montré de l'intérêt, il y aurait tout de même résisté. Ce n'aurait pas été juste pour la jeune fille car malgré ce que son corps lui dictait, son cœur était ailleurs. Sans Ladybug, il aurait peut-être eu un intérêt, mais... un monde sans Ladybug, on ne pouvait même pas appeler ça un monde... c'était tout simplement un cauchemar.

Il venait de terminer sa première semaine d'une nouvelle session au lycée. C'était vendredi et il retournait chez lui. Ce soir, ses amis viendraient passer la soirée au manoir. Gabriel Agreste n'était pas un idiot, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas enfermer son fils éternellement mais il voulait conserver un certain contrôle sur l'image qu'il projetait. La solution qu'ils avaient acceptés d'un commun accord était qu'il pouvait inviter ses amis les soirs de fin de semaine pour passer la soirée et, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, même la nuit. Il devait cependant se limiter aux individus que son père avait approuvés et s'assurer que cela ne nuisait pas aux engagements qu'il avait pris. Ainsi, il se garantissait que les possibles frasques de son garçon ne sortaient pas des murs du Manoir Agreste. Les amis les plus intimes d'Adrien étaient bien au courant qu'aucune publication compromettante ne devait ressortir de ces soirées, faute de quoi, il y aurait poursuite. Heureusement, ses trois meilleurs amis étaient finalement entrés dans les bonnes grâces de Mr. Agreste. Cela était dû au fait qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps prouvé que c'était ni la richesse, ni la popularité du modèle qui les intéressaient. Il approuvait particulièrement Marinette qui semblait avoir un talent particulier pour la mode. Il suivait discrètement le développement de sa carrière avec un grand intérêt.

Cette entente avec son père convenait tout à fait à Adrien. Sa chambre était plus qu'assez grande pour recevoir ses amis et elle était équipée pour faire durer la fête. Puis, il était facile de soutirer quelques bouteilles de vins en cuisine en plus de quelques succulentes bouchées concoctées par son chef étoilé. Pour couronner cette soirée qui s'avérait parfaite, son père était parti en voyage pour une semaine. Il n'aurait donc pas à affronter son regard qui demeurait, malgré tout, désapprobateur face aux petites soirées de son fils. À ce moment précis, Adrien était totalement heureux.

Son portable sonna. C'était Nino.

« Hey Salut Nino, vous êtes bientôt là? »

« Hey salut Mec! Je suis chez Alya, elle termine de se préparer. Les nanas mecs c'est vraiment trop compliqué les faire sortir.

Adrien éclata de rire. « Comme si tu n'appréciais pas le résultat final. »

« Tu me connais trop bien mec. On est chez toi dans 15 minutes »

« Je vous attends »

Adrien arrivait justement à la barrière. En entrant dans le manoir, il fit un détour par le bureau de Nathalie pour s'assurer qu'à la cuisine, tout avait été préparé tel que convenu. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre en attendant ses amis.

Quand ses derniers arrivèrent et qu'Adrien leur ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de sortir la tête dans le corridor à la recherche d'une troisième invitée. Déçu et un peu déstabilisé, il referma la porte et se tourna vers ses amis qui n'avaient pas remarqué son geste.

« Mari n'est pas avec vous? »

Alya pouffa de rire à la mention de sa BFF. « Mlle Dupain-Cheng a un rendez-vous galant ce soir. »

« Quoi? Mais avec qui? » Il avait le droit d'être étonné après tout, jamais Marinette n'avait semblé s'intéresser à aucun garçon. Elle en avait d'ailleurs déjà refusé plusieurs et elle n'avait pas mentionné qui que ce soit dans leurs récentes conversations.

« Un nouveau à son lycée qu'elle a rencontré lundi matin. » dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant. Elle était en fait absorbée par une critique du film de Ladybug qu'elle lisait sur son téléphone.

Un inconnu? Pourquoi Marinette avait-elle accepté l'invitation d'un inconnu? Il y avait pleins de bon garçons qu'elle connaissait et qui aurait facilement pu faire de bons candidats. Bon, il ne pouvait pas nommer, comme cela, de but en blanc, un jeune homme qui aurait pu être à la hauteur de cette demoiselle fabuleuse mais s'il y pensait un peu, il est certain qu'il aurait pu en trouver un. Un inconnu ne pouvait pas arriver comme cela et ravir le cœur de Marinette, c'était inconcevable. Qu'avait-il de si spécial pour qu'elle lui accorde cette faveur au premier regard? C'était inquiétant.

« Et tu la laisses sortir comme cela avec un parfait inconnu? » demanda-t-il à la jeune journaliste. Quelque chose dans son ton mis la puce à l'oreille d'Alya.

« Est-ce qu'Adrien Agreste serait jaloux? » dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

« Jaloux, non! Inquiet oui. C'est normal, Marinette est mon amie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve dans les griffes de n'importe quel salopard qui ne la mate que pour son physique. Qui sait ce qu'il a en tête? »

« Calme-toi Agreste, Marinette est bien capable de se défendre toute seule. Je l'ai déjà vu dissuader des prétendants trop entreprenants d'un seul regard glacial. » Elle retourna à son article en laissant un Adrien complètement déstabilisé.

Des prétendants, quels prétendants? Et que voulait-elle dire par trop entreprenant? Qui avait voulu toucher à sa princesse. Bien sûr qu'il était inquiet, bien sûr qu'il était protecteur. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, juste une belle marque d'affection. Marinette était une amie très chère, presque comme une sœur. C'était son devoir de surveiller les mâles carburant aux hormones qui tournaient autour d'elle. Si l'un deux s'avérait lui faire du mal, il aurait affaire à Chat noir assez rapidement.

Alya avait terminé sa lecture et elle observait Adrien qui composait avec son combat intérieur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant. Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour sa meilleure amie mais sa réaction dépassait un peu le cadre de l'amitié. Elle allait devoir éclaircir cela. Mais avant tout, elle voulait passer une belle soirée et pour cela, il fallait le ramener sur terre.

« Tu sais Marinette a toujours son téléphone sur elle. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, elle communiquera avec nous. Puis, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait nous rejoindre ici après. »

Cette dernière nouvelle lui redonna sa bonne humeur. Quoi qu'il advienne, ce ne serait pas avec ce type qu'elle finirait sa soirée. Et il allait s'assurer qu'il n'en mette pas trop en disant au revoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour nous ce soir Mec ! » lui demanda Nino.

« Karaoké! » répondit vivement le jeune blond. Au même moment on cognait à la porte. « Et de bonnes victuailles comme d'habitude » Il alla ouvrir à l'employé qui leur apportait les bouchées et le vin. Puis, tous trois se lancèrent dans une lutte acharnée à savoir qui massacrerait le mieux sa chanson, tout en en se régalant et en arrosant cela de bon vin.

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO

De son côté, Marinette passait un moment plutôt agréable avec Vincent. Il l'avait invité dans un resto plutôt sympa. Il était très attentionné, plutôt charmeur et très drôle aussi. Il avait vécu toute sorte d'aventures et les racontait avec brio. Mais il savait aussi écouter et Marinette pu le faire rire avec ses péripéties de jeune fille malchanceuse et maladroite.

Vincent appréciait les moments qu'il passait avec la jeune styliste. Elle était intelligente et beaucoup plus intéressante que la blonde qu'il avait amené diner le soir précédent. Son regard était hypnotisant et il se mourrait de sentir sur lui ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses. Il sentait par contre qu'il aurait beaucoup plus de difficulté à avoir d'elle ce qu'il avait pu soutirer aux deux autres demoiselles qui lui avaient tenu compagnie cette semaine. Mais il se faisait un point d'honneur de toujours parvenir à ses fins.

Par contre, il se disait qu'il devrait se montrer plus prudent. Il s'était fait toute une réputation au dernier lycée qu'il avait fréquenté. Il avait peut-être trop abusé de son charme ou peut-être trop sous-estimé cette faculté qu'avaient les jeunes femmes à se communiquer certaines informations. Il en avait vite déduit qu'il s'était brûlé là-bas et en était arrivé à la conclusion que, pour pouvoir continuer à pratiquer son « hobby », il lui faudrait changer de lycée et de jouer mieux son jeu, de se faire plus discret et plus rusé. Fini pour lui les erreurs de débutant.

Il avait commandé une bonne bouteille de vin et constatait avec déception que la jeune fille touchait à peine à son verre. En fait, Marinette se faisait toujours un point d'honneur de garder le contrôle dans des situations inconnues. Pas question pour elle de perdre la face. Il se dit avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ne tirerait probablement rien de bon de cette fille ce soir. Il faudrait qu'il travaille fort pour celle-là. Il avait discuté avec un garçon dans un cours qui lui avait appris que jamais Marinette Dupain-Cheng n'avait accepté un tel rendez-vous seul à seul. Pour cette raison en particulier, il était devenu important pour lui de remporter cette victoire, peu importait le temps que cela lui prendrait.

Le repas tirait à sa fin et il lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle.

« C'est très gentil mais je dois retrouver des amis ce soir. »

« Je peux t'y déposer si tu le veux bien, cela t'évitera de marcher dans les rues froides de Paris. »

Elle accepta l'offre et prit son téléphone pour informer ses amis de son arrivée imminente.

BOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBO

Adrien avait finalement passé une soirée plutôt divertissante. Il en avait presqu'oublié Marinette et son prétendant inconnu. À eux trois, ils venaient d'entamer une troisième bouteille de vin et la soirée était encore jeune. Quand le téléphone d'Alya vibra et qu'il devina l'auteur du message, son cœur rata un battement. Qu'allait-elle lui annoncer?

« Marinette dit qu'elle sera là dans cinq minutes. Son copain vient la déposer ici »

« Je vais aller l'attendre à la barrière » dit promptement Adrien en sortant de la chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? » demanda Alya en se tournant vers Nino. « Il n'est jamais venu nous chercher à la barrière. »

Nino haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion. Mais Alya refusait de lâcher prise maintenant. « Tu es certain que la fille dont il est amoureux n'est pas Marinette? »

« Il parlait d'une fille qu'il voyait tous les jours et avec lequel il pratiquait un sport ou quelque chose comme cela. Jamais eu mention de Marinette. »

Pendant ce temps Adrien se rendait à la barrière avec appréhension. Qu'allait-il lui dire pour justifier sa présence? Il essayait de préparer une réponse ou une explication puis décida d'arrêter de s'en faire. Elle ne s'en formaliserait probablement pas. Et de toute façon, avec sa double-vie en tant que Chat noir, n'était-il pas passé maître dans l'art de s'inventer des excuses?

Il n'eût pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'une voiture ne vienne s'arrêter devant le manoir. Adrien resta dans l'ombre et regarda les deux jeunes gens sortir de la voiture. À la lumière du lampadaire, il aperçut le visage de Marinette. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Adrien aimait le fait que Marinette boude toute forme de beauté artificielle mais il devait avouer que ces subtiles couleurs qu'elles avaient ajoutées l'avantageaient incontestablement. Lorsqu'il vit le garçon s'approcher d'elle il décida qu'il était temps de se montrer.

« Mari, tu es arrivée. J'avais peur que personne ne vienne te répondre à cette heure-ci alors je suis venue à ta rencontre. » Il figea en apercevant le garçon. Il connaissait bien ce visage, il connaissait bien sa réputation aussi. Ils avaient fréquentés le même lycée pendant un an et demi. Bien qu'Adrien s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui, il n'avait jamais approuvé la façon dont il traitait la gente féminine. Des trophées. Voilà comment il les voyait.

Vincent l'avait aussi reconnu. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais ami avec Adrien Agreste Mari! »

« De très bons amis même! » Adrien espérait que le jeune homme remarque la légère menace que son ton voulait insinuer.

Il l'avait bien compris mais il trouvait cela plutôt risible que le modèle bon garçon, riche fils à papa, puisse éventuellement représenter une menace. Il devait sûrement éviter d'endommager son beau minois. Il tendit la main pour montrer sa bonne foi.

« Content de te revoir Adrien. »

Adrien lui serra la main à contre-coeur. Puis Vincent se tourna vers Marinette pour lui dire au revoir. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et comme Marinette tourna son visage pour recevoir son baiser sur une joue, Adrien vit l'inconfort que le geste avait provoqué en elle. Il dût se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas tirer l'insolent par le collet pour qu'il décolle de là au plus vite.

« On se revoit demain? » Vincent baisa la main de Marinette qui rougit.

« Oui à demain » souffla-t-elle.

Après le départ de Vincent, Adrien et Marinette entrèrent en silence. Dans la lumière du grand hall, il eut une vision d'ensemble de son amie. Elle s'était vraiment surpassée pour ce rendez-vous. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi radieuse. Et le rouge que l'excitation avait fait apparaître sur ses joues la rendait encore plus désirable. Il bouillait à l'intérieur en se disant que ce n'était pas pour lui que la jeune fille était si lumineuse, si fébrile...

« C'est très gentil à toi d'être venu m'attendre » lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Pour voir ce sourire, il recommencerait n'importe quand. Est-ce le rouge à lèvre qui rendait ses lèvres si invitantes? Si seulement, il pouvait l'embrasser, il lui montrerait ce qu'une fille comme elle méritait comme bonheur. Pas un séducteur comme ce Vincent à la noix. Il lui montrerait ce que c'est d'être embrassé et caressé par quelqu'un qui la considérait pour tout ce qu'elle est et non seulement son physique. C'est de l'amour qu'elle méritait. Elle ne méritait pas de servir de trophée pour une ordure qui ne voulait qu'assouvir ses besoins primaires. C'était le genre de fille qu'on réveillait le matin avec des baisers dans le cou et des mots doux à l'oreille. Le genre de fille qu'on voulait faire fondre tranquillement comme un bon chocolat. Si seulement, il pouvait lui montrer...

« Ça va Adrien? »

« Euh, oui oui, désolé. C'est le vin qui fait effet je crois »

Elle le prit par la main pour aller rejoindre les autres. Sa main douce et chaude... il avait du mal à se contrôler. Ce contact ajouté aux images qu'il venait de se faire dans sa tête faisait en sorte que son pantalon semblait de plus en plus serré. Arrivé à la chambre, avant même que quelqu'un ne remarque quoi que ce soit, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour reprendre ses esprits.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette diablesse de Marinette le détourner de ses sentiments pour sa Lady. C'était sûrement l'alcool qui l'avait influencé.

Quand il fût calmé, il retourna rejoindre ses amis, bredouilla quelques excuses peu convaincante et ils se remirent au Karaoké.

Alya se dit en elle-même qu'il fallait qu'elle aille une conversation avec le jeune homme. Il l'avait vraiment bouleversé ce soir. Mais avant tout, elle devait tout savoir de la soirée que Marinette avait passée. Elle s'engagea dans une conversation que les deux filles gardaient discrète pour ne pas se faire entendre des garçons. Adrien jetait un regard jaloux de temps à autre en direction des deux amies. Lui aussi aurait voulu tout connaître des moments que la jeune fille avait passé avec le Don juan.

Quand la troisième bouteille de vin fût oubliée, ils se firent des lits de fortune question que tout le monde ait son petit confort et s'endormirent rapidement.


	3. Le lendemain

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin et qu'il vit Marinette toujours endormie sur le sofa plus loin, il ne put réprimer le sentiment de victoire. Mais il ne pouvait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, il devait sortir la jeune styliste des griffes du séducteur. Il était bien conscient que si lui-même se chargeait de mettre en garde la jeune fille, cela pourrait avoir l'air un peu trop possessif. Chat noir? Non Marinette et Chat noir ne se connaissait pas tant que cela. Il risquerait de se faire démasquer. Le seul espoir qui lui restait était Alya. Il devait mettre l'apprenti journaliste sur le coup.

Lorsque tous furent réveillés, Adrien fit monter un petit déjeuner et du café pour le groupe. Ils ne purent pas étirer longtemps les festivités, car il devait se préparer pour une séance photo qui aurait lieu dans à peine deux heures.

C'est Marinette qui quitta la première, prétextant devoir aller donner un coup de main à la boulangerie. Adrien le vit comme un signe, il aurait le temps de discuter avec Alya avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous ensemble à nouveau dans l'après-midi.

Alors que la rousse s'apprêtait à quitter avec son copain, le mannequin l'arrêta.

« Alya, est-ce que je peux te parler avant que tu partes? »

Elle s'en était attendue, bien qu'elle ne sache pas du tout quelle tournure allait prendre la conversation.

« Bien sûr ! Nino, tu veux bien m'attendre dans le hall? »

Le DJ s'exécuta et Alya et Adrien se retrouvèrent seul dans la chambre de ce dernier. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui,il avait l'air légèrement embarrassé.

« C'est au sujet de Marinette et de ce Vincent avec qui elle est sorti hier soir. »

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle d'un ton entendu

« Non non! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Alya, je ne suis pas jaloux promis! C'est juste que ce type, je le connais tu vois. Il venait à mon lycée à la dernière session. Ce n'est pas un type bien pour Marinette. »

« Elle avait pourtant l'air de le trouver gentleman et charmant hier soir. »

« C'est ça le problème et il le sera jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veut. »

« Adrien fait un peu confiance à Marinette, tu sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser avoir par un garçon. »

« Je lui fais confiance à elle. C'est à lui que je ne fais pas confiance. Il prend les filles pour des trophées. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est de les avoir dans son lit. Je ne serais même pas surpris qu'il en fréquente une autre en même temps qu'elle. »

« Adrien, je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu sois totalement honnête avec moi »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Est-ce que tu aimes Marinette? »

« Certainement que j'aime Marinette, c'est une de mes meilleures amies. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire Adrien, au-delà de l'amitié. »

Il hésita puis. « Non, je ne l'aime pas comme cela. J'ai… j'ai quelqu'un d'autre tu vois et… » 

« Bon! » Elle allait se sentir coupable de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle ne voulait pas trahir le secret de Marinette mais c'était pour la protéger après tout. « Alors, svp, ne va pas la troubler plus qu'elle ne l'ait déjà. Elle a déjà traversé un sacré moment pour t'oublier et passer à autre chose, ne la replonge pas dans les faux espoirs tu veux? »

Ok, ça c'était nouveau. Marinette tentait de l'oublier… Il n'avait jamais même pensé qu'elle pouvait s'intéresser à lui. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas pu rien y faire. Il avait Ladybug après tout. De toute façon, là n'était pas la question. Même si Adrien ne pouvait répondre aux sentiments de Marinette, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait la laisser se jeter dans les bras du premier venu.

« D'accord, moi je ne peux probablement rien faire » finit-il par dire. « Mais promets-moi que toi, tu ne la laisseras pas se faire briser le cœur par ce coureur de jupons. »

Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas laisser sa meilleure amie se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça. Aussitôt qu'Adrien lui avait fait part de ses soupçons, elle savait que le nouveau venu ferait l'objet d'une enquête approfondie, foi de journaliste. Mais bien qu'elle aimait beaucoup son ami blond, elle ne voulait plus qu'il interfère dans les relations de Marinette. S'il y avait eu quelconque espoirs, peut-être mais la situation était toute autre. Il fallait qu'il se retire de cette histoire.

« Promis! Et toi, ne t'en mêle plus svp. Laisse cela au pro. » lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Allez, à plus tard. »

Il la laissa quitter et se prépara pour la séance photo.

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

Les quatre amis avaient prévus se rejoindre au cinéma cet après-midi-là pour assister au film en l'honneur de Ladybug et Chat noir. Comme Marinette souhaitait avoir l'opinion de sa meilleure amie avant de se lancer dans des fréquentations avec Vincent, elle l'avait invité à se joindre à eux. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Adrien, mais il se rappela la promesse faite à Alya et décida de jouer le jeu en se montrant amical avec le nouveau venu.

Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de remarquer du coin de l'œil que le jeune homme avait tenu Marinette par les épaules tout au long de la projection. Bon ok, il n'y avait rien de bien inconvenant là-dedans mais ce n'était tout de même que leur première sortie.

Le groupe se retrouva ensuite chez Marinette où ils dinèrent tous ensemble en se régalant des produits de la pâtisserie qui n'avait pas été vendu ce jour-là.

« Marinette, tes parents font vraiment le meilleur pain de tout Paris » la complimenta Vincent.

« Trouve donc quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas tous déjà » pensa Adrien. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas laisser paraître ce qu'il pensait du garçon, il bouillonnait de rage à l'intérieur de le voir si poli, si doucereux avec son amie, tout cela pour pouvoir éventuellement la baiser et l'oublier par la suite. Quelle espèce d'hypocrite, traitre, sans cœur pouvait penser faire cela à sa Marinette?

À la grande surprise de tous (et surtout d'Alya), il fut le premier à prendre congé. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'éloignait pour autant. Aussitôt qu'il fut hors de vue, il appela son Kwami.

« Ça sent mauvais Plagg, je n'aime pas ce type. »

« Enfin, tu finis par avoir des sentiments normaux. » répondit le Kwami « Je commençais à désespéré et à penser que tu serais un éternel romantique sans colonne. »

Ses paroles n'adoucir pas Adrien. « Plagg, transforme-moi! »

Aussitôt la transformation terminée, Chat noir se percha sur le toit de l'immeuble devant la boulangerie et attendit patiemment. Il vit Nino et Alya quitter en premier, ce qui était loin d'être rassurant. Il continua de guetter, s'assurant qu'ils ne verraient pas les deux jeunes gens se diriger vers la chambre de Marinette. Mais la chambre de la jeune fille demeura déserte, Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit avec soulagement la jeune fille accompagné son invité à la porte. Sa consolation fût de courte durée alors qu'il vit le jeune homme se pencher pour embrasser son amie, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Ses griffes se plantèrent dans le toit, laissant des marques profondes. Il luttait fort contre l'impulsion d'aller arracher Marinette à l'étreinte de ce vaurien.

La jeune styliste fût surprise par le geste de Vincent. Elle ne repoussa cependant pas le geste. Elle ne lui rendit toutefois pas son baiser. Alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte, elle s'empressa de reculer doucement hors d'atteinte, baissa la tête et lui dit au revoir.

Le jeune homme quitta avec un sentiment mitigé. S'en allait-il vers la victoire? Il n'en était pas sur mais c'était tout de même un début.

Il rentra en sifflant, inconscient du regard hostile qui le suivait.


	4. Ladybug et Chat noir

Marinette avait revu Vincent le lundi matin mais avait refusé les sorties en semaine. Elle savait que chacune des heures qui passaient sans attaque d'akuma étaient précieuse et elle voulait se mettre à jour dans ses études. Elle s'était donné comme règle de réserver les soirs de semaines à l'école et les jours de fin de semaine au plaisir.

En ce jeudi matin ensoleillé, Marinette se réveilla heureuse. Elle avait réservé son vendredi soir pour sa meilleure amie et avait donc dû faire attendre Vincent encore un peu, reportant leur prochain rendez-vous au samedi après-midi. Mais en gentleman qu'il était-il l'avait rassuré en disant que les filles avaient besoin de leur moment entre filles. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher et elle sentait que peut-être, il pourrait lui faire oublier Adrien.

Pour couronner le tout, même le Papillon semblait lui donner un répit. Il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques d'akuma et elle avait pu s'avancer dans plusieurs domaines en prévision de moments plus difficiles. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur pour s'assurer que tout Paris était sous contrôle... elle avait parlé (ou plutôt pensé) trop vite. En gros titre, on annonçait « NOUVEL ATTAQUE DU PAPILLON PRÈS DU LOUVRE »

« Tikki » appela Marinette en quête de son Kwami. Cette dernière sortit de derrière un bouquin qu'elle parcourait.

« Je crois que le devoir nous appelle. Tikki Transforme-moi »

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, Chat Noir était déjà présent. Comme à son habitude il s'affairait à faire des blagues atroces, questions de rendre l'akumatisé encore plus furieux. En apercevant sa partenaire, il lui fit le large sourire qu'il lui réservait.

« Ma Lady, qu'elle surprise. Tu vas voir, notre adversaire est vraiment au poil ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir que la nouvelle victime ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Chewbacca dans Starwars. Il s'agissait en fait d'un jeune homme humilié lors d'une convention sur le thème de la série en question. Le jeune homme n'était pas particulièrement vif d'esprit et en moins de dix minutes, sans même utiliser leurs pouvoirs spéciaux, Chat noir et Ladybug avait libéré l'akuma et tout était revenu à la normal.

À partir du moment où l'arbalète du Wookie avait été détruite, Chat noir était resté immobile à regarder sa collègue effectuer son rituel. Malgré le répit dans les attaques de leur ennemi, il était épuisé. Il faut dire que les tracas que lui causait une certaine jeune fille le gardait éveillé le soir. Puis, ne pas voir sa Lady pendant si longtemps, après tout, elle était sa drogue. Et, il réagit justement comme un junkie en manque. Sa bague ne bipait pas, pas plus que les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug, ils avaient tout leur temps.

Alors que Ladybug prenait position, poing en l'air pour le geste habituel avec son partenaire, elle fut levée de terre et apportée je ne sais où avant même qu'elle en prenne conscience. Quand Chat noir l'a déposa finalement, elle lui frappa le torse de ses petits poings.

« Chat Noir espèce de chat stupide, ne me fais plus jamais cela, tu as compris. »

Un coup qu'elle eut vidée sa colère de cette façon. Elle cessa de frapper son partenaire qui était resté immobile et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Chat noir souriait comme d'habitude, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Cependant, ce n'était que sa bouche qui souriait, ses yeux avaient une toute autre expression.

« Ça va Chat noir? »

Pour toute réponse il la serra dans ses bras, fortement, longuement. Et contre toute attente, elle s'oublia dans l'étreinte. C'était différent qu'avec Vincent, c'était familier, confortable.

Adrien avait besoin de ce contact. Les récents évènements de sa vie personnelle l'avait conduit à un constat qui n'avait rien d'enthousiasmant. À chaque fois qu'ils étaient sortis avec ses amis, même après que Nino et Alya eut commencé à se fréquenter officiellement, il s'était toujours senti à sa place. Après tout, il avait toujours eu Marinette. Et là était tout le problème, il se rendait compte qu'il avait pris son amie pour acquis. Dans sa tête, Marinette aurait toujours été là. C'était une situation aisée pour lui: pas d'engagement, pas de promesse, qu'une belle amitié qui le tenait loin de la solitude en attendant de gagner le cœur de sa Lady. Mais les choses avaient changé. Même si la relation avec Vincent n'aboutissait pas, elle avait tout de même décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de s'occuper de sa vie amoureuse. Adrien devenait du coup la cinquième roue du carrosse. Et la solitude le guettait encore au détour...

« Trop longtemps sans toi... » Finit-il par dire.

Le ton avec lequel il le dit fit fondre le cœur de la jeune héroïne. Son compagnon avait toujours été si joyeux, si fort. Elle le serrat un peu plus pour qu'il sente qu'elle était là pour lui.

"Tu veux en parler Chat noir?"

Il secoua sa tête qui était bien enfoui dans le cou de la demoiselle. Il voulait juste être comme cela et ne plus jamais sortir de cette étreinte. Ces bras, c'étaient son refuge. Même si les minutes étaient comptées, il profiterait de chacune d'elles.

Il finit par la libérer et s'assit sur le toit où il les avait conduits. Elle s'assit à côté de lui en silence et mis sa tête sur son épaule. Elle attendrait qu'il ait envie de parler, en attendant, elle gardait un contact physique pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était totalement avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il laissa échapper un soupir et parla.

"Bugginette, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?"

Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi lui demander cela? Est-ce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle? Si oui, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle le blesse à nouveau?

"Chat... pourquoi?"

"Toujours ce même garçon qui continue d'ignorer la personne merveilleuse que tu es?" Lui dit-il en évitant de la regarder.

"Non, j'ai cessé d'espérer"

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna vivement la faisant sursauter alors qu'elle décollait la tête de son épaule. Il la regardait avec espoir mais sentit vite qu'elle lui cachait autre chose.

"Quelqu'un d'autre?"

Elle se releva mal à l'aise de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Elle s'éloigna de lui, laissant son regard dérivé sur la ville.

"Il faut que je passe à autre chose tu comprends. Il faut que je donne la chance à mon cœur d'apprivoiser d'autres personnes. Sinon, je ne l'oublierai jamais vraiment."

Il se releva aussi et alla la rejoindre. Il lui prit le bras pour la faire se retourner. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ce qu'il allait dire le nécessitait.

"Ma Lady, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas ma chance? Jamais personne ne pourra t'aimer autant que moi."

"Te laisser une chance, c'est ça le problème, je ne veux pas me fier à la chance. Tu es mon partenaire Chat, une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Et si je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier et que je te brisais le cœur? Et si ça ne marchait pas et qu'on finisse par se détester? Et si tu n'aimais pas la fille qui était sous le masque? Et si le Papillon l'apprenait et s'en servait contre nous?"

Elle avait dit tout cela en prenant à peine le temps de respirer, exposant à son coéquipier toutes les craintes qui la grugeaient depuis si longtemps.

Chat était resté immobile. Il assimilait lentement les arguments de la jeune héroïne. Il savait qu'elle avait raison sur la plupart des points. Paris avait besoin d'eux et il fallait qu'il évite de gâcher la complicité qui faisait d'eux un duo si efficace. En effet, sa tête savait qu'elle avait raison, mais Chat noir était un homme de cœur.

"Et si je n'étais jamais capable d'en aimer une autre que toi?" Répondit-il simplement. Puis il leva son visage d'une main, prenant le soin de ne pas la blesser avec ses griffes. Il approcha doucement son visage et marqua une pause pour qu'elle ait le temps d'empêcher le geste. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il avait été charmant sur ce coup, il lui avait donné la possibilité de l'arrêter. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, pire encore, elle se surprit à retourner le baiser qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours auparavant. C'était quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose de bienveillant. Quelques secondes à peine de réconfort, avant qu'il ne s'écarte.

"Chat... je...»

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'interrompre.

"Je sais ma Lady, tu as raison. J'aurais aimé être plus que ton équipier. Mais, tu n'auras pas à t'en faire, je serai toujours ton équipier, peu importe ce que la vie nous réserve."

Elle lui fit un sourire gênée. Chat noir comprenait toujours, il était toujours là et elle n'avait aucune scrupule à laisser sa propre vie entre ses griffes. Peu importe ce qui arriverait, ils avaient déjà vécu trop de choses pour ne pas survivre à ce qui pourrait survenir. Mais, compter sur la chance, malgré qu'elle-même soit dame Chance, est-ce qu'il pourrait vraiment prendre le risque?

"Je continue à être persuadé qu'un jour, je gagnerai ton cœur. On est fait l'un pour l'autre."

Il lui fit son grand sourire habituel et l'embrassa sur le front.

"À plus tard, ma Lady!"

Puis il s'élança sur les toits pour disparaître dans Paris.

LBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCN

Le vendredi soir, Marinette était dans sa chambre à attendre sa meilleure amie. Elle repensait à la discussion avec Chat noir. Logiquement, elle aurait dû laisser sa chance à son partenaire, mais les craintes qu'elle lui avait opposées étaient fondées. Si le Papillon était défait, peut-être serait-elle plus encline à laisser aller ses sentiments pour lui. Mais quand elle avait été choisie pour être Ladybug, s'était pour sauver Paris et elle devait d'abord et avant tout focusser sur cette tâche.

"Tikki" demanda-t-elle à son Kwami qui lisait à ses côtés? "Est-ce que les autres Ladybug et Chat noir ont finis ensembles?"

"Certain oui, d'autres non!" Lui répondit sa protectrice. "En général, le Grand Gardien détient une certaine aptitude à déceler les âmes sœurs. Comme dans tout, il y a de bon et de moins bons Grands Gardiens, ou d'autres qui manquaient simplement d'expérience."

"Et le Grand Gardien qui nous a choisi?"

" Je n'aime pas vraiment prendre position sur ce sujet Marinette. Disons qu'il a beaucoup d'expérience et que par le passé, il n'a fait qu'une seule erreur." Elle retourna à sa lecture.

"Tikki, est-ce que tu sais qui est Chat noir?"

La Kwami ne regarda pas sa protégée dans les yeux pour cette réponse. Il y avait des règles à respecter et Tikki était très rigoureuse à ce sujet.

"Le Grand Gardien ne nous dit pas qui il choisit. Mais très souvent, Plagg et moi, on finit par se retrouver d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Marinette savait que Plagg était le Kwami de Chat noir. Elle se doutait que Tikki savait probablement quelques petites choses qu'elle ne devait pas lui révéler. De toute façon, c'est elle-même qui avait établi la règle que son partenaire et elle ne devait pas connaître leurs identités respectives.

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive si notre identité est dévoilée?"

"Tu sais Marinette, Ladybug et Chat noir ont toujours fini par se révéler qui ils étaient sous le masque. Parfois, c'était un accident, parfois c'était volontaire. Il faudra que tu affrontes cette possibilité un jour ou l'autre."

Là-dessus, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

"Pour ce qui est de révéler ton identité à d'autres personnes de ton entourage, ce n'est pas souhaitable c'est certain, mais tant que personne n'est en danger, tu demeures la gardienne de ton Miraculous."

Des pas se firent bientôt entendre en direction de la chambre de Marinette. Tikki alla se cacher et la styliste se tourna vers la trappe en attendant de voir apparaître sa meilleure amie.

Alya entra dans la chambre en brandissant son portable toute excitée.

"Est-ce que tu as vu cette vidéo que quelqu'un a posté sur mon blogue?"

Marinette jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran pour apercevoir cette scène où Chat Noir l'avait carrément enlevé pour l'amener sur les toits. Elle se sentit rougir.

"Ce n'est pas un peu stupide de la part de Chat noir?"

"Allez Marinette, c'est tellement romantique! Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux deux."

"Moi je ne crois pas, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux."

"Je sais que tu me sors cela à chaque fois mais tu oublies que ce sont des êtres humains derrière leurs masques. Des êtres humains avec un cœur. Ils ne sont pas seulement des superhéros tu sais"

"Oh oui je sais" pensa-t-elle. Puis, elle eût envie d'avoir l'opinion de sa meilleure amie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Chat noir?"

Alya eut l'air surprise par cette question.

"Je veux dire, je sais que tu adores littéralement Ladybug, mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui?"

"Eh bien... premièrement il est hyper mignon." Dit-elle en levant un premier doigt. "Puis il a un corps de rêve. Il est très drôle. Il est toujours au rendez-vous et passe toujours Ladybug avant lui. Il semble être super intelligent, et disons-le, il sait définitivement se battre. "

Marinette ne pouvait pas nier tout ce qu'Alya venait d'énumérer.

"Mais il doit bien y avoir des défauts." Insista-t-elle

"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait que je lui trouves des défaut?" Demanda-t-elle. "Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tout d'un coup, tu t'intéresses à Chat noir? Tu ne commences pas déjà à larguer Vincent dis-moi?"

Elle pouffa de rire. "Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste discuter c'est tout."

"Parlant de Vincent, tu n'es pas avec lui ce soir?"

"Tu sais très bien que tu es une priorité pour moi."

Alya repensait à ce qu'Adrien lui avait raconté. Elle avait commencé son enquête sur le jeune homme évidemment. Elle avait rassemblé quelques bribes d'information qui donnaient raison aux modèles. Mais rien de très sérieux; des propos d'un ou deux filles aux cœurs brisés qui pouvait bien lui raconter ce qu'elles veulent juste pour se venger.

"Et que faisait-il ce soir?" Elle tâtait le terrain. Elle voulait savoir à quel point Marinette se méfiait.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, sortir avec ses copains peut-être."

Ils continuèrent la discussion au sujet de Vincent. Marinette racontait comment il la traitait, leur sujet de conversation, leurs points en commun, le baiser volé devant la porte de la boulangerie. Quand la noiraude alla à la salle de bain, Alya texta Adrien.

Alya: "Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Vincent les vendredis soirs habituellement?"

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Adrien: "Je ne sais pas, il brise probablement le cœur de quelqu'un"

Alya sourit, la haine d'Adrien envers le prétendant de Marinette était palpable jusqu'à dans ses textos.

Alya: "Calme-toi Agreste, au moins tu sais que ce soir, ce n'est pas celui de Marinette."

Quand il reçut le dernier message d'Alya, il se détendit un peu. C'est vrai que ce soir Marinette était en sécurité avec sa meilleure amie. Mais au fait, que faisait Vincent? Pour l'instant Adrien était au cinéma avec Nino, mais il se promit de mener sa petite enquête dès qu'ils sortiraient.


	5. L'enquête

Lorsque Nino et Adrien sortirent du cinéma, ce dernier avait un plan. Il fallait absolument qu'il brise les projets douteux de Vincent. Marinette était très importante pour lui, c'était une amie très chère et, tant qu'il pourrait l'empêcher, personne ne lui ferait de mal.

Vincent avait été peu subtil dans ses conquêtes à son ancien lycée ; si bien que tous les étudiants connaissaient les lieux de prédilection du jeune séducteur. Comme tout bon malfaiteur, il avait son modus operandi. C'est sur cette faiblesse qu'Adrien voulait miser. Ce soir, Marinette n'était pas la cible. Mais s'il intervenait rapidement et intelligemment, il pouvait non seulement sauver la face de son amie, mais peut-être celle d'une autre jeune fille du même coup.

« Nino, ça te dit qu'on aille faire un tour ? »

Le DJ fût surpris de la suggestion mais en même temps, il se doutait des intentions de son meilleur ami. Alya lui avait raconter la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le mannequin et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il subirait aussi les contrecoups.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête mec ? »

« Rien du tout, mais je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller manger une bouchée. Cette diète me rend malade et j'aimerais bien me taper quelque chose de plus satisfaisant disons. »

« Ou tu veux aller voir si tu ne verrais pas un certain jeune homme trahir une amie à toi mec ? »

« Non, non de quoi tu parles, je veux juste... » Nino l'interrompit.

« C'est ok mec. Moi aussi je suis inquiet pour Marinette. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu te dévouerais tant pour elle. Tu es sûr que tu n'en pince pas un peu pour elle mec ? »

« Alya et maintenant toi... est-ce que je peux juste être là pour une amie svp ? Tu sais que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oui et ce quelqu'un d'autre c'est une autre histoire mec. Présente-nous au moins, amène là dans nos sorties. Pourquoi il faut que tu nous la cache mec ? »

« C'est compliqué Nino. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble vraiment et elle ne veut pas vraiment se montrer tu sais. »

« Non je ne sais pas mec. Je ne comprends pas. Si tu n'es pas avec elle, si elle ne veut pas se montrer avec toi, pourquoi tu t'accroches mec ? »

« Je l'aime Nino c'est tout. »

« Oui mais si elle ne le rend pas mec. Tu sais que tu aurais pu avoir Mari ? Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mec, mais il y a plus d'un pote qui aurait voulu être à ta place. »

« Tu sais Nino, j'aime vraiment beaucoup Marinette, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de difficultés à me contenir, tu sais... physiquement, autour d'elle » Il avait dit cela en rougissant violemment. « Si cette autre fille n'avait pas été là, j'aurais vraiment pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais je ne peux pas lui donner la moitié de mon cœur. Elle mérite beaucoup plus que ça. »

« Tu sais mec, si tu continues comme ça tu vas me faire chialer... » il s'était arrêter subitement devant la vitrine d'un restaurant. « Tu vois ce que je vois mec ? »

Adrien dirigea son regard dans la même direction que celui de son ami et un sourire sadique apparu instantanément. Là, à une table non loin de la fenêtre se tenait le fameux Vincent, les yeux perdus dans le regard d'une jolie rousse, les mains enlacées. Il semblait lui murmurer quelque chose de plutôt suave parce que la jeune fille avait le regard baissé et les joues en feu. Adrien sorti son téléphone et captura le moment. Aussitôt prise, la photo fût envoyée à Alya avec un bref message.

« Et c'est ici que nous venons prendre une bouchée ! » annonça le blond à son meilleur ami.

Il entra dans le bistro en s'assurant d'être bien vu du Don Juan et il ne fût pas déçu. Dès que Vincent aperçu le mannequin, il lâcha les mains de sa copine. Adrien lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire. Alors qu'il lui rendait le geste la jeune fille toute surprise lui demanda :

« Tu connais Adrien Agreste ? » Il vit là un moyen de s'en sortir. Il était évident que la jeune fille mourrait d'envie de rencontrer le jeune modèle.

« Oui, je suis allé au lycée avec. Un type sympa. Je te présenterais bien, mais l'autre gars avec lui pose problème »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Bien je suis sorti un bout avec sa sœur et malheureusement ça n'a pas fonctionné. Et tu sais comment sont les garçons quand on brise le cœur de leur frangine. Quand il me voit avec une autre fille, il n'est pas très doux avec moi. »

La jeune fille eut l'air déçu de voir sa chance de parler à son idole être réduite à néant.

« Mais si tu veux » continua-t-il, on peut leur dire que tu es ma cousine qui me rend visite et que tu meures d'envie de parler avec Adrien. »

La demoiselle sembla peser le pour et le contre et hocha finalement la tête. Ils se mirent d'accord sur quelques détails puis Vincent entraina la jeune dame avec lui vers le bar où s'était assis Adrien et Nino.

« Hey Agreste ! » Adrien se retourna. « J'aimerais te présenter Catherine. C'est une cousine à moi et une de tes grandes admiratrices. »

Adrien fit son sourire le plus professionnel à la rousse.

« Enchanté Catherine. Comme cela tu es la cousine de Vincent. »

« Oui » souffla-t-elle l'air plutôt intimidée. « Je suis chez lui pour la fin de semaine avec mes parents » récita-t-elle.

« C'est génial alors tu pourras rencontrer mon amie Mari demain. Tu vas l'adorer c'est une fille vraiment charmante. »

La demoiselle leva un sourcil pour signaler son incompréhension.

« Vincent ici a bien dû te parler d'elle voyons, il y a bien 2 semaines qu'ils se fréquentent. »

La jeune fille semblait mener un combat intérieur. Elle lui adressa un sourire plutôt forcé.

« Oui bien sûr, c'est seulement que le nom m'échappait. Si tu as bien payé l'addition, on peut quitter Vincent. » Elle se retourna vers Adrien avec un dernier sourire gêné. « Vraiment ravie d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance. Passez une belle fin de soirée »

Sur ce, le couple prit congé et Adrien refoula un intense sentiment de victoire. Il ne pourrait pas prouver à son amie que Vincent était un sale menteur ; ce dernier pouvait toujours continuer à prétendre qu'il était avec sa cousine. Mais si les pressentiments du jeune blond étaient fondés, il venait de priver Vincent de toute une soirée.

LBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCN

Alya avait bien reçu le message d'Adrien. La photo était compromettante mais l'éthique de journaliste de la jeune femme lui dictait de vérifier les sources. Le bref message d'Adrien n'était pas suffisant : « Je te reviens avec des détails. »

Marinette avait regardé sa meilleure amie avec intérêt quand elle avait entendu la sonnerie familière de son téléphone.

« Les gars sont sortis du cinéma. » se contenta-t-elle de dévoiler à la jeune noiraude.

Elle avait vraiment hâte de connaître les détails de l'investigation des garçons. En attendant, elle reporta son attention à la conversation qu'elles avaient et se promis qu'elle ferait la lumière sur toute cette histoire. La photo de Vincent et la jeune rousse parlait, en effet, d'elle-même et Alya aurait été surprise que cela ne cache rien.

LBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCN

Vincent s'en était malheureusement trop bien sorti au goût d'Adrien. Marinette était une fille qui respectait beaucoup la vie personnelle des autres. Elle posait très peu de questions, elle se contentait de ce que les gens voulaient bien lui dévoiler. L'histoire de la jeune rousse était donc passé sous silence. Aucun de ses amis n'avaient voulu lui avouer ce qu'ils savaient. D'abord, il ne voulait pas la blesser sans être certains que leurs soupçons étaient fondés. Et, bien sûr, comment annoncer à son amie que l'on espionnait son prétendant.

Après avoir vu la photo et entendu l'histoire de la bouche de Nino, Alya était devenue encore plus méfiante. Personne ne jouerait dans le dos de sa meilleure amie. Et c'est elle, Alya Césaire qui se chargerait de se venger de quiconque oserait même essayer. Elle questionna beaucoup Marinette sur les moments passés avec Vincent et travailla très fort pour la convaincre de ne pas se donner trop rapidement au jeune homme.

Bien sincèrement, Marinette n'avait pas besoin de se faire convaincre par sa copine. Vincent était un gentil garçon, bel homme, séduisant, drôle, intelligent, gentil... mais il n'avait pas le charme d'Adrien Agreste ni le charisme de Chat noir et sa présence était loin d'être aussi réconfortante ou électrisante que celle de l'un ou l'autre. Elle acceptait donc les étreintes et les baisers du jeune garçon, lui rendait même, mais ne s'y abandonnait jamais. Quelque chose continuait de la retenir. Il était attirant, certes, mais pas désirable. Pas pour elle. Elle continuait néanmoins la relation, espérant qu'à un moment ou un autre, le déclic se ferait.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que ça durait. Ils se voyaient les fins de semaine, parfois seuls, parfois avec d'autres amis. Tous les fois qu'il la raccompagnait, elle lui laissait ses lèvres mais mettait rapidement fin aux caresses. C'était frustrant pour le jeune homme qui n'avait jamais connu une telle résistance. Il commençait à se demander si ce défi qu'il s'était imposé valait les efforts qu'il y mettait.

Avec la nouvelle fréquentation de Marinette, Adrien se retrouvait plus souvent seul. Il était évidememnt invité à se joindre à Nino et Alya, mais il en avait marre de jouer les chaperons. D'un autre côté, depuis cette fois où il avait pu embrasser Ladybug, leur travail d'équipe était demeuré le même si ce n'était qu'il surprenait parfois sa Lady à le regarder, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle ne l'avait cependant pas laisser l'embrasser à nouveau, quittant rapidement après chaque bataille en prétextant qu'elle allait se détransformer. Il semblait n'y avoir aucun espoir d'amélioration dans sa vie, avec ou sans masque.

Les soirs où ils refusaient les invitations de ses amis, il ne pouvait résister à l'urgence de se transformer et épier l'arrivée de Marinette et Vincent sur le toit de l'immeuble face à la boulangerie. Marinette laissait rarement le jeune homme l'accompagner à l'intérieur et à chaque fois que le superhéros les voyait s'embrasser, il sentait le feu de la jalousie le consumer et se demandait, à chaque fois, pourquoi il continuait de venir se tourmenter ici. Il revenait alors chez lui plus frustré que rassuré en se questionnant sur ses réels sentiments face à son amie. Il lui arrivait même de fantasmer sur une Ladybug dont la détransformation résultait en une charmante Marinette rougissante s'avançant vers lui avec une lueur intense dans les yeux. Ces fantasmes se manifestaient la plupart du temps jusque dans son pantalon et, si Plagg n'était pas dans les parages, il laissait alors son désir prendre le dessus et se donnait le droit de libérer la pression...


	6. Chaton

Chapitre 6: Chato

n

En ce vendredi soir, Marinette se préparait pour sa sortie avec Vincent. Elle tentait de choisir sa tenue, pensait à sa coiffure. Puis, son téléphone vibra.

Vincent : Hey Mari!

Marinette : Oui!

Vincent : Ça te dérange si on remet cela à demain. J'ai de la famille qui rend visite ce soir.

Marinette : Non pas de problème, je peux changer mes plans.

Vincent : D'accord, merci et à demain. XXX

Marinette : À demain.

Marinette ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était déçue. Elle se retrouvait cependant sans plan un vendredi soir. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Vincent s'était vu offrir l'opportunité de sortir avec une fille qu'il pourrait conclure le soir même. Il pouvait bien remettre ses vains efforts avec Marinette pour un jour.

Avant de se préparer à vivre cette soirée en solitaire, elle écrivit à sa meilleure amie.

Marinette : Alya?

Alya : Hey Mari, ça va?

Marinette : il semble que les plans aient changés, pas de r-v ce soir.

Alya : Où est Vincent?

Marinette : La famille. Et vous?

Alya : Nino et moi on fête un anniv. Ce soir.

Marinette : ok

Alya : Parle à Adrien, il ne faisait rien ce soir et je crois que ça lui ferait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour la soirée.

Marinette : ok... bonne soirée

Alya : toi aussi

Marinette regarda longtemps son téléphone. Et pourquoi pas? Elle avait beaucoup évolué dans cette histoire avec Adrien. Il était temps qu'elle soit l'amie, plutôt que l'espèce de fanatique éperdue.

LBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLBCNLNCB

C'était un de ses vendredi soir où Adrien était seul chez lui. Il savait que Marinette avait rendez-vous avec Vincent et il luttait encore contre l'idée d'aller les guetter plus tard dans la soirée. En attendant, il se laissait aller à ses fantasmes avec les deux femmes de sa vie. Plagg qui, avec les âges, s'était familiariser avec le trop plein d'hormones de ses protégés, s'était éclipsé vers la cuisine, déserte à cette heure, en quête d'un festin de camembert.

Adrien était étendu sur son canapé, pratiquement nu, la respiration saccadée au rythme de ses mains qui l'amenait de plus en plus près de l'extase.

« Mari... »

Se rapprochant du paradis, il laissait s'échapper le nom de son amie. Ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait accepté que ce nom s'échappe parfois de ses lèvres, en alternance avec celui de sa Lady. Puis, alors qu'il approchait de son but, que ses yeux tournaient dans ses orbites et que les spasmes de son corps se faisaient de plus en plus violents, son téléphone vibra à ses côtés, laissant apparaître l'image de Marinette. Malaise... comme si l'univers lui envoyait un message, lui rappelant qu'il ne valait pas mieux que tous les vautours qui tournait autour de la styliste.

Mais il devait répondre et il savait qu'il aurait l'air tout sauf naturel.

« Hey Mari! » Il voulait en dire le moins possible, il ne fallait pas que sa voix le trahisse.

« Hey Adrien, ça va? »

« Oui et toi, tu n'es pas avec Vincent? »

« Changement de dernière minute, il avait des obligations familiales. »

« D'accord » il était bien sceptique sur les obligations en question.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es libre ce soir... je veux dire, pas que tu sois mon bouche trou mais cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas botté les fesses aux jeux vidéo. »

Adrien sourit, il adorait quand Marinette le défiait ainsi.

« Défi accepté, viens me rejoindre si tu veux et attends toi à de la résistance. »

« Dans tes rêves Agreste. »

Et elle raccrocha. Adrien se rhabilla rapidement et s'assura que sa chambre était digne d'accueillir la jeune fille. Cette soirée serait moins désagréable que prévu.

Quand Marinette arriva, Adrien s'était vêtu convenablement et rasé de près. Marinette eut peine à ne pas succomber au parfum de son hôte alors qu'elle lui faisait la bise.

« Alors prêt à vivre l'humiliation » lui dit-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

« Comme si c'était possible » il lui fit un clin d'œil et ils s'installèrent rapidement sur le canapé pour commencer la partie.

Adrien avait été cherché quelques bières et des crudités à la cuisine et les deux adolescents furent bientôt tout sauf compétitif dans leur partie, jouant un peu à la légère, question de voir jusqu'à quel point un jeu vidéo pouvait devenir ridicule.

Ils en eurent vite assez des jeux vidéo et optèrent plutôt pour un film, question de juste se détendre, la tête de Marinette sur l'épaule d'Adrien, dans un geste strictement amical. Ils se rendirent vite compte que le film était tout sauf un succès et se mirent à discuter de tout de rien. L'alcool avait inhibé tous les filtres et ils en vinrent bientôt au sujet épineux des relations amoureuses. Adrien y vit un moment idéal pour se confesser et s'excuser en même temps.

« Mari... tu sais, Alya m'a raconté enfin pour les sentiments que tu avais, tu vois... envers moi. »  
Il sentit la jeune fille se raidir sur ses paroles.

« Je voulais juste te dire, enfin, tu vois, il y a une autre fille... je ne suis pas avec mais, en fait je ne suis même pas sure qu'elle pense que je sois sérieux. » Il avait dit cela avec un ton plutôt triste.

Marinette tourna son visage vers lui. Ce qu'il vivait, c'était tellement familier. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour l'encourager à en dire plus. Son regard lui redonna du courage.

« Tu es une fille tellement extraordinaire Marinette et si elle n'existait pas... tu vois, je ne peux pas l'oublier et si il fallait que je sois avec toi et que je ne l'oublie jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal... jamais. »

Comment pouvait-elle continuer à l'écouter. Ce qu'il essayait de dire était totalement incohérent, et pourtant elle continuait de l'écouter. Pire encore, elle avait l'air de comprendre.

Elle posa doucement et très brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes et reposa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais » dit-elle simplement.

« Merci! » dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils restèrent comme cela silencieux pour le reste de la soirée dans cette position de réconfort reflétant toute l'affection et la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Étonnamment, les paroles de son ami n'avait pas blessé Marinette autant qu'elle l'aurait cru. D'entendre de la bouche du garçon qu'il aurait pu s'intéresser à elle était plutôt flatteur. Elle prenait conscience du chemin qu'elle avait fait depuis cette terrible journée où Alya lui avait dit pour la flamme secrète du mannequin. Bien sûr, il subsistait un sentiment plutôt profond envers lui, elle savait qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais totalement. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait rien tenter avec Chat Noir. Il lui était trop précieux pour qu'elle joue avec son cœur. Un peu comme Adrien avec elle.

Adrien prit bientôt conscience de la respiration régulière de son amie. Elle s'était endormie.

Le garçon écrivit aux parents de Marinette pour les mettre au courant de la situation. Puis il la prit dans ses bras pour la coucher dans son lit. Il prendrait le sofa cette fois-ci, Marinette méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Comme il vint pour la déposer, elle se colla un peu plus contre son torse.

« Chaton? »

Il fut surpris par ses paroles. Le surnom, la voix, l'intonation. Tout était si authentique.

« Ma Lady? »

Elle bougea un peu comme pour se blottir encore plus.

« Méchant chaton! » dit-elle d'un ton taquin. Un ton familier qui le ramenait sur les champs de bataille.

Il la regarda attentivement, s'assurant qu'elle était toujours endormie. Il n'y avait pas de doute, elle rêvait. Et le doux gémissement qu'elle laissa s'échapper par la suite ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de son rêve. Vraiment! Marinette... peut-être même sa Lady... qui rêvait ainsi de Chat Noir! La vie était vraiment en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

Il l'a déposa doucement et la couvrit. Sous le choc, il s'assit par terre à côté du lit. Était-ce ses fantasmes qui le faisaient halluciner? Marinette... sa Lady? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il est vrai que Marinette et Ladybug avaient beaucoup de similarité : les yeux, les cheveux, la taille, les courbes..."Revient à l'essentiel Agreste!" Il lui fallait une certitude. Il y avait qu'un être au monde qui pouvait répondre à ses questions.

« Plagg? »

Où ce goinfre était-il encore passé? Il monta à la mezzanine en direction du coin préféré de son Kwami et il entendit des voix.

« Plagg? »

Le dieu-chat apparu rapidement.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il de son ton insolent.

« Mais avec qui parlais-tu? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je parlerais avec quelqu'un? » Son ton était d'un coup moins confiant. Adrien lui jeta un regard sévère.

« Tikki? » Appela Adrien « tu peux te montrer, je sais que tu es là. Je sais que Marinette est Ladybug »

Tikki hésita un peu puis se montra finalement à Adrien. Il venait d'avoir sa certitude. Il lui fit un sourire satisfait.

« Enchanté TIkki » lui dit-il en tendant la main vers la Kwami rouge.

« Bonjour Adrien, contente de pouvoir enfin te parler librement. »

"Et moi je suis content de savoir que j'en ai fini avec ses complaintes sur Ladybug et Marinette..." Se plaignit le Kwami noir.

Le jeune homme le regarda perplexe. « Oui bon, je sais que Marinette est Ladybug mais elle ne sait pas pour moi et elle ne sait pas que je sais. Alors, pour l'instant, on garde cela entre nous. »


	7. La fête

Adrien eu du mal à s'endormir. Il pensait à la belle au bois dormant sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour aller se blottir contre elle? Sa princesse et sa Lady… une seule et même déesse. La femme idéale : forte et fière dans l'adversité… mignonne et douce dans l'intimité. Ses vœux les plus chers étaient exaucés… mais il ne pouvait que continuer de rêver… Enfin, pour l'instant.

Quel idiot il avait été. Ces deux dernières années, l'amour de sa vie avait tenté de lui avouer ses sentiments et il avait été aveuglé par un seul de ses deux côtés. Il s'était réveillé trop tard. Elle était passé à autre chose, elle essayait tranquillement de l'oublier et, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, il l'avait encouragé dans cette voie. Il n'avait plus le droit d'essayer de la conquérir, ce serait jouer avec ses sentiments. Sa seule chance de salut était de lui avouer qu'il savait et lui avouer qui il était… Mais Marinette n'était pas amoureuse de Chat noir, elle était amoureuse d'Adrien… était… si seulement il avait compris plus tôt.

Maintenant, elle avait Vincent, cette espèce d'hypocrite qui ne voulait que son corps. À moins que… Une nouvelle peur envahit l'esprit d'Adrien, et s'il était réellement tombé amoureux d'elle? Personne de normalement sensé pouvait ne pas tomber amoureux de Marinette. Elle était si parfaite. Que ce salaud lui brise le cœur était douloureux, mais qu'il lui vole, c'était insupportable. Et il ne s'agissait plus seulement de Marinette, c'était aussi sa Lady. Et il l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait caressé. Adrien sentait la colère et la jalousie monter en lui. Il regarda en direction de son amie, si paisiblement endormie, inconsciente du combat qu'il menait non loin d'elle. Il aurait tellement voulu aller la prendre dans ses bras, pour que plus jamais personne ne lui enlève. Il avait chaud, il enleva son t-shirt. Il tenta de se calmer. Tout allait s'arranger, il allait trouver un plan, il allait la reconquérir. Il finit par s'endormir.

Quand Marinette se réveilla, elle fût un peu décontenancée. Il lui prit un moment pour se rappeler où elle était. La chambre d'Adrien. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était dans son lit. Elle regarda à ses côtés, personne! Elle ne pouvait dire si elle était déçue ou rassurée. Le temps que ses yeux se soient habitués à la lumière, elle parcourut la chambre du regard pour trouver le jeune homme.

Elle le trouvât sur le divan, torse nu, toujours endormi. Elle regardait ce corps si parfait. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement développés. Ses bras, son torse, son ventre, tout semblait l'inviter à venir s'y blottir, s'y sentir en sécurité. Même endormi, il dégageait un aura de puissance qui lui parue familière. Puis, elle dirigea son regard plus bas. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, assez ajusté pour être plutôt révélateur. Elle rougit légèrement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne devrait pas inspecter son ami de la sorte mais le spectacle était irrésistible.

« Hum hum! »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses joues rougirent plus violemment alors que son regard remontait vers la source de ce bruit. Il la regardait avec un sourire provocateur. Et alors qu'elle semblait figée par la gêne, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Elle baissa le regard en le voyant ainsi s'approcher. Il se pencha doucement à sa hauteur et lui souffla simplement à l'oreille :

« Ravi que la vue te plaise! »

Puis il quitta vers la salle de bain.

Venait-il vraiment de dire cela? Venait-il de flirter avec elle? Elle ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Qu'allait-elle lui dire quand il sortirait? C'était vraiment arrivé? Il l'avait vraiment surprise à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures. Et cette sensation dans le bas de son ventre quand il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille… c'était nouveau, c'était agréable. Elle se cacha dans les couvertures.

Dans la salle de bain, Adrien s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il avait vu le regard de Marinette. Il avait vu le désir dans ses yeux. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de flirter ainsi, il lui avait dit la veille qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Son côté Chat noir avait pris le dessus en surprenant l'inspection de son amie. Il prit le temps de se calmer et mit un t-shirt et un pantalon avant de sortir. S'il laissait encore son côté félin le submerger, qui sait s'il serait capable de se contrôler, surtout maintenant qu'il savait.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de la petite boule de couverture dans son lit.

« Mari? »

Elle baissa, à peine les draps, pour ne dévoiler que ses yeux. Elle lui jeta un regard effrayé.

« Ça va? » continua-t-il.

« Je m'excuse » dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Il éclata de rire. « Tu es bien la première fille qui s'excuse… » Il arrêta. Il allait ajouter « … de me déshabiller du regard. » Il ne voulait pas pousser le malaise.

Sa bonne humeur fût contagieuse et Marinette se mit aussi à rire. Elle sortir de sa cachette et changeât rapidement de sujet.

« Déjeuner? »

« Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce qui te tente? »

« Des fruits et des croissants seraient bien. »

« À votre service mademoiselle! »

Adrien alla à la cuisine. Elle en profita pour s'habiller et se donner quelques claques mentales. Il revint avec les victuailles et du café.

« Tu viens à la soirée de Chloé ce soir? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Chloé. J'ai bien hâte de revoir son copain aussi. On dit qu'il jouera bientôt dans un nouveau film. » Répondit Marinette.

Après avoir été en guerre pendant presque toutes les années de collège, Marinette et Chloé avaient finit pas se réconcilier. C'était en partie grâce à une conversation qu'Adrien avait eu avec la riche demoiselle concernant sa mauvaise attitude et comment il devrait éventuellement se dissocier d'elle si elle continuait à agir ainsi. Puis Chloé avait rencontré un jeune comédien qui avait vite apprécié la nouvelle personnalité de la blonde. L'amour l'avait encore plus adoucit et les deux jeunes filles avaient fait la paix.

« Oui, elle en est malade de fierté. Et toi, tu viens seule ou si Vincent t'accompagne? »

« Je crois bien qu'il sera avec moi. Notre soirée d'hier est tombée à l'eau, alors on se reprend ce soir. »

« Évidemment » pensa Adrien. Il aurait préféré que le jeune homme soit absent. Il voulait avoir Marinette pour lui tout seul. Il cherchait à mettre un plan au point. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire, mais si le jeune homme persistait à être dans les parages, la tâche serait encore plus difficile.

Ils continuèrent à parler de la soirée à venir jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs soient bien remplis. Puis Marinette quitta pour aller donner un coup de main à la boulangerie. Adrien, quant à lui, se préparât pour une autre séance photo. Il la reverrait ce soir, en attendant, il devait toujours élaborer sa stratégie.

Lorsqu'il fût le temps de se préparer pour la fête, Alya vint rejoindre Marinette chez elle. Alors que la journaliste coiffait son amie, elles se racontèrent leur soirée de la veille.

« Tu sais que je devrais ne plus jamais t'adresser la parole » lança Marinette à sa meilleure amie en tentant d'avoir un ton irrité.

« Mais pourquoi donc? »

« Tu as dit à Adrien que j'essayais de l'oublier? »

La rousse rougit légèrement. « C'était un cas de force majeure. Il ne semble pas beaucoup apprécié Vincent et je l'ai averti de ne pas s'en mêler. Tu me pardonne dit… svp svp svp »

Marinette se mit à rire. Elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à Alya puisque la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation avec Adrien lui avait chaud au cœur. Elle savait maintenant avec certitude qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec Adrien. Mais apprendre comme cela qu'elle détenait une partie de son coeur, c'était une consolation acceptable. Après tout, détenir une partie du cœur d'Adrien Agreste était mieux que détenir le cœur de tous les autres garçons de la terre. Elle réalisa alors ce qu'Alya venait vraiment de dire.

« Mais pourquoi Adrien n'aime-t-il pas Vincent? »

Prise au dépourvue Alya répondit ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. « Je ne sais pas. Tu lui demanderas. En fait, comment tu sais que j'ai dit cela à Adrien? »

Marinette raconta à son amie toute la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le modèle. Elle lui raconta même sa gaffe de ce matin, ce qui déclencha les fous rires des deux adolescentes. En entendant toute l'histoire, Alya se dit cependant qu'elle fallait qu'elle parle au jeune homme. Elle pensait avoir été claire, plus question de s'immiscer dans la tête de Marinette.

Le soir, Adrien fût dans les derniers à arriver chez Chloé. La première chose qu'il fit en entrant fût de chercher Marinette des yeux. Il la repéra dans un coin de la pièce qui discutait avec Alya. Pas de trace de son prétendant, il se dirigea tout de suite vers les deux amies.

« Hey Alya! Hey Marinette! » 

« Hey Agreste! Il était temps que tu arrives. La fête est déjà bien entamée. » Lui dit Alya. Elle se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. « Je dirais même que Marinette ici présente a déjà trop bu. »

Il jeta un œil à Marinette. Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges, ce qui lui arrivait quand elle buvait du vin, mais sinon, elle ne semblait pas vraiment affectée.

« Ça va Mari? Ou as-tu mis ton copain? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Il est parti nous chercher du vin. Ah le voilà! »

Vincent se faufilait à travers les invités avec deux verres de vin rouge. Quand il aperçut Adrien, il lui fit un grand sourire. Il donna son verre à Marinette et lui serra la main.

«Adrien! Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Dans tes rêves! » pensa le blond. Mais il répondit plutôt. « Les séances ont été plus longues que prévu. Mais je n'aurais manqué cette soirée pour rien au monde. Il y a un bail que je n'avais vu Chloé. Où est-elle d'ailleurs? »

« Je l'ai vu là-bas, près du bar. »

« Merci! » Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le garçon et il avait soif. Il s'éclipsa rapidement en direction de Chloé, avec qui il avait vraiment hâte de parler.

Il discuta longuement avec son amie d'enfance et son copain aux côtés du bar. Il ne calculait plus les verres de vin qu'il vidait rapidement. De temps à autre, il jetait un coup d'œil à Marinette qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de Vincent au fur et à mesure que la soirée se déroulait. Cela ne lui faisait aucun bien. Si ce salaud pouvait enlever ses sales pattes de sa Lady. Marinette lui appartenait, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Sa récente découverte le lui avait d'ailleurs confirmé. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment lui reprendre son cœur sans compromettre son identité secrète. Et la jalousie brûlait intensément à l'intérieur.

Plus les minutes défilaient, plus il se disait qu'il était mieux de partir avant de commettre une bêtise. Puis, il fût accroché par Alya.

« Hey beau gosse … qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Marinette encore? »

« Marinette, je ne crois pas avoir rien fait à Marinette » répondit-il abasourdi. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui voulait le bonheur de la styliste c'était bien lui.

« Ah oui… tu crois vraiment que votre petite conversation d'hier soir était totalement innocente? »

« Écoute Alya, j'ai juste voulu être honnête. Marinette est vraiment importante pour moi. »

« Oui mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir à quel point. Je vais être claire Agreste, si tu ne peux pas donner à Marinette tout ce qu'elle mérite, tu ne lui donnes rien du tout c'est compris. Les verres de vins en trop… ce n'est pas Vincent… c'est toi. Je connais assez Marinette pour le savoir. »

« C'est quand même lui qui en profite » lâcha-t-il.

Alya suivit le regard du jeune homme. Sa meilleure amie embrassait son copain avec une telle fougue, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle se retourna vers Adrien et elle vit toute la douleur et la colère dans ses yeux. Elle se radoucit.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer. » dit-elle.

« Tu as sans doute raison. Promets-moi que tu ne le laisse pas la raccompagner chez elle. Il en profiterait, c'est certain. »

« Promis, je dors chez elle de toute façon. Je t'écris dès que nous sommes rentrées. »

« Merci! »

Il n'avait pas le choix de passer à côté des deux amoureux pour quitter. Quand Marinette l'aperçut, elle l'arrêta.

« Tu quittes déjà? »

« Oui je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière… »

Elle pouffa de rire. « Maintenant, tu sais quelle genre de nuit je passe sur ton canapé. »

Il lui fit un sourire. « Promis, je ne te fais plus jamais cela. Allez passe une bonne soirée. » Puis il quitta.

Vincent se tourna vers sa copine.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de canapé? »

«Oh c'est juste que j'ai passé la nuit dernière chez lui et il m'a laissé son lit et pris le canapé. » 

« Quoi, tu as passé la nuit chez lui. »

« Bien sûr, je te l'ai déjà dit, Adrien est un très bon ami. C'est normal. »

Les relations que Marinette avait connues dans sa vie avaient toujours été des relations d'amitié sincère et de bonne camaraderie. C'était des relations innocentes et pures. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas de problème.

Pour Vincent, qui ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'un garçon de leur âge puisse se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une fille toute une nuit sans même essayer de lui toucher, le terme « très bon ami » prenait un tout autre sens. Il se souvient de cette première soirée où Adrien lui avait sorti les mêmes termes, une pointe de menace dans son ton. Tout était plus clair maintenant. Il se dit que sa copine n'était peut-être pas aussi farouche qu'elle en avait l'air finalement. Il suffisait peut-être simplement de la tenter.

Le téléphone de la jeune fille vibra.

Alya : Le carrosse est sur le point de se transformer en citrouille.

Marinette : ?

Alya : Il est l'heure de rentrer.

Marinette : je te rejoins à la porte.

« Je dois rentrer »

« Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne? »

« Inutile, Alya passe la nuit chez moi. »

« Et merde » pensa le jeune homme. « D'Accord, alors on se reparle demain? »

« Oui à demain. »

Elle l'embrassa et alla rejoindre son amie.

Alors que les deux demoiselles quittaient le Grand Palace, une silhouette noire guettait leur progression. Alya avait tenu sa promesse : Marinette serait en sécurité. Chat Noir retourna chez lui. Son téléphone vibra.

Alya : Mission accomplie.

Adrien : Merci! Bonne nuit!


	8. Un homme mort

C'est vers le milieu de la semaine que le Papillon relâcha un nouvel akuma; le premier depuis qu'Adrien avait démasqué sa coéquipière. Elle était déjà sur les lieux lorsqu'il arriva. Elle affrontait un homme d'une autre époque: cape, béret à plume, épée constituait son déguisement. Il avait comme pouvoir de tuer tout talent d'acteur... ce qui voulait dire plus de comédie, plus de mensonge. Pour les deux héros, c'était doublement dangereux.

"Alors ma Lady, un topo de la situation"

"Je te présente Cyrano! L'Akuma est dans son béret." Elle rajouta plus bas: "Un mauvais acteur qui a été rembarré à une audition"

Chat Noir hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris. "Et c'est quoi le plan?"

"Surtout, surtout ne te fais pas toucher cette fois-ci Chaton, sinon, adieu ton identité secrète. Attire son attention, comme d'habitude, je vais voir ce que le destin m'envoie comme Lucky Charm."

Adrien se dit au fond de lui-même que de lui dévoiler enfin son identité secrète règlerait probablement tous ses problèmes. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'elle voudrait l'apprendre. Il fût donc extrêmement diligent. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à garder l'attention de la victime sur lui. Ce dernier avait jeté son dévolu sur sa coéquipière et son pouvoir lui avait donné un objet en conséquence. Alors qu'elle se protégeait tant bien que mal avec son parapluie rouge à pois noir, Chat noir arrêta de seulement essayer d'attirer l'attention. Il se faufila derrière le comédien et lui retira le béret du bout de son bâton avant de le lancer à sa coéquipière. Mais quelle espèce d'idiot était ce type? Vraiment le Papillon ne se forçait pas du tout dans le choix de ses proies.

Lorsque tout fût revenu à la normal et que le duo ait cogné leurs poings en signe de victoire, Chat noir retint sa partenaire par l'épaule.

"Ma Lady, tu n'as vraiment aucune envie de savoir qui je suis?"

Ladybug fut prise de court. Il y avait longtemps que son coéquipier ne lui avait pas fait la demande.

"Désolée Chat Noir, je ne suis pas encore prête à cela."

"Et si on se donnait seulement un indice? Seulement un tout petit indice. Tu sais, je suis certain que si tu me connaissais sous le masque... tu ne pourrais résister." Il lui faisait son sourire le plus ravageur.

Ladybug roula les yeux. "D'accord, un indice, pas plus."

Chat noir ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait pensé à cette astuce et il savait exactement quel indice il allait donner. "D'accord, mon indice à moi d'abord. Disons que ma famille est connue de tout Paris et probablement au-delà." Il avait dit cela avec un air penseur, comme s'il se demandait jusqu'où allait la célébrité de sa famille.

La demoiselle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait toujours pensé de Chat Noir qu'il était un chat errant, d'une famille modeste et non pas un gros matou bien nanti. Et pourtant, malgré cette révélation, il ne semblait pas se prendre la grosse tête, il le disait vraiment seulement comme un fait, un indice bien banal.

"D'accord" finit par articuler la demoiselle. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui opposer comme piste. Elle trouva quelque chose qui l'aiderait sans trop en dire. "Moi j'ai grandi entre des croissants et des macarons." Il y avait tout un tas de boulangerie dans Paris, c'était un indice sûr.

"J'adore les pâtisseries... quoi que je n'aie pas le droit d'en manger trop mais..."

"Chaton!" Le coupa Ladybug "Tu en as assez dit comme cela." Un bip retentit. "Je dois partir. À plus Chaton!"

Évidemment Adrien n'avait pas besoin d'indice pour découvrir sa Lady, mais il espérait que ce qu'il lui avait dévoilé allait suffire pour qu'elle fasse le lien avec son alter-ego.

La fin de semaine arriva enfin. Adrien avait trouvé cette semaine beaucoup trop longue. Alya l'avait à l'œil et il n'osait pas trop entrer en communication avec Marinette, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la journaliste. Mais là, c'était vendredi, ils sortaient entre amis et Vincent ne serait pas de la partie. La vie était magnifique.

C'était l'anniversaire de Nino, il allait avoir dix-huit ans et Alya lui avait préparé tout une surprise. Elle avait loué une salle, invité tous leurs meilleurs amis et préparer un table de mixage pour que Nino puisse lui-même animer la soirée. Tout cela était bien dispendieux mais Adrien s'était offert pour régler la note. Après tout, Nino était son meilleur pote et Alya avait tout organisé, c'était pour lui la moindre des choses.

Il arriva d'avance à la salle pour aider Marinette et Alya à régler les derniers détails. En entrant dans la salle, la première chose qu'il vit fût sa princesse. Elle portait une de ses robes qui avait le don de mettre ses courbes en valeur et d'une couleur qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire la bise. Il s'attarda même dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme pour respirer l'enivrante odeur de sa peau. Il s'attarda d'ailleurs trop longtemps au goût d'Alya qui lui fit de gros yeux dans le dos de Marinette.

Il rougit légèrement et relâcha la styliste.

"Vous avez passé une belle semaine?" Demanda-t-il aux deux amies alors qu'il donnait sa bise à Alya pour effacer toute trace de culpabilité.

"Marinette elle semble avoir passé de bon moment" répondit Alya.

"Ah oui pourquoi?"

La demoiselle en question baissa le regard.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng a eu son premier 'Je t'aime' cette semaine."

Ok... et là il devait avoir l'air heureux pour son amie. Allez Agreste souris voyons, on commence par le coin droit des lèvres, puis le coin gauche et on ne se laisse pas influencer par la douleur plus bas...

Le résultat fut plus ou moins convaincant mais il réussit finalement l'impossible.

"C'est génial ça Marinette! Félicitations! Et que reste-t-il à faire pour la fête?"

Changer le sujet était la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait qu'il se tienne occupé en attendant que d'autres distractions s'offrent à lui.

Les gens commencèrent bientôt à arriver et faire semblant d'écouter des conversations étaient la façon idéale de remettre ses idées en place sans trop semer le doute, à l'abri des regards méfiants d'Alya. Maintenant que Vincent avait fait sa grande déclaration, il venait de plus en plus urgent de mettre une stratégie à exécution. Le plan initial qui consistait à amener sa Lady à deviner son identité pourrait prendre beaucoup trop de temps. Adrien commençait de plus en plus à penser qu'il devrait prendre les grands moyens. Mais d'abord il devait trouver un endroit isolé pour parler à Plagg.

L'arrivée de Nino le forçat à remettre son plan à plus tard. Adrien alla accueillir son meilleur ami avec une bouteille de champagne. Pour la famille Agreste, la tradition voulait qu'un jeune homme fête ses 18 ans en sabrant sa première bouteille de champagne. Nino eût quelques difficultés à y parvenir mais la bouteille fût finalement ouverte et tous les invités (une trentaine de personnes en tout) eurent droit à une coupe de bulles. Adrien adressa ses vœux à son ami en prononçant un discours rempli d'anecdotes et de jeux de mots douteux.

Quand il fût évident qu'il n'était plus requis aux côtés de son meilleur pote. Il sortit brièvement dans la ruelle par la porte de derrière.

« Plagg »

Son kwami sortit de son veston.

« Quoi ? Je dormais ! »

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu es capable de me ramener Tikki ? J'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux. »

« Ce sera difficile de passer inaperçu dans toute cette foule. »

« Et si on passait discrètement derrière Marinette, tu pourrais aller la chercher dans son sac ? »

« On peut essayer mais tu vas me devoir beaucoup de camembert pour cela »

Adrien roula les yeux. Évidemment, il en profiterait pour soutirer plus de fromage.

De retour à l'intérieur, Adrien repéra Marinette et essaya discrètement de se faufiler à l'arrière. Plagg eût à peine le temps de se faufiler dans le sac de la jeune fille, qu'elle se retournait déjà pour parler à Adrien.

« Super le discours plus tôt ! Beaucoup de trop de mauvais jeux de mots par contre. » Elle pouffa de rire face à l'expression faussement blessés du jeune homme. Il lui faisait penser à Chat noir.

« Mes jeux de mots étaient par-fête-ment adapté à la situation. »

« Tu es désespérant ! » dit-elle en feignant d'être exaspéré.

Et justement, il tentait désespérément de trouver un moyen de rapatrier Plagg et Tikki. Pas que la conversation n'était pas agréable, bien au contraire. Ce qu'il voulait s'était avoir de telle conversations tous les jours, tous les repas, tous les soirs avant de dormir et tous les matins quand ils se réveilleraient et pourquoi pas la nuit quand ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Mais pour cela, il devait exécuter son plan et la première étape était de parler aux deux Kwamis.

« Ne bouge pas Marinette, tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux. » Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle afin de laisser la chance à Plagg et Tikki de faire la transition du sac au veston. « Voilà c'est mieux. Je dois aller parler à quelqu'un, on se reparle plus tard ? »

Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de répondre avant de s'éloigner. Elle fût plutôt déçue. Elle avait bien aimé la soirée passée avec Adrien la semaine d'avant. C'était amical, agréable. Mais depuis, il avait toujours l'air de la fuir. Elle savait qu'Alya n'approuvait pas qu'elle se rapproche trop de lui, elle avait fait tellement de chemin pour l'oublier. Mais, il n'y avait plus de danger, après tout, elle avait Vincent maintenant. Elle repensa à cette soirée un peu plus tôt ou le garçon lui avait soufflé « Je t'aime » Curieusement, ce souvenir l'embarrassait plus qu'il ne la laissait heureuse. Elle aurait dû en avoir des papillons dans le ventre mais... était-elle normale de penser que c'était trop soudain ?

Elle termina son troisième verre de champagne. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait bu beaucoup plus d'alcool que d'habitude ces temps-ci. Elle se mit néanmoins en quête d'un autre verre. Après tout, on est jeune qu'une seule fois. Heureusement, elle avait Alya pour prendre soin d'elle. Et Tikki aussi. Elle pourrait peut-être discuté avec elle de ses doutes envers Vincent. Tikki avait connu tellement de jeunes filles, elle saurait sûrement quoi lui dire. D'accord Marinette, on y va en ordre de priorité : d'abord le verre, ensuite la conversation avec Tikki.

Adrien était retourné dans la ruelle pour s'entretenir avec les deux Kwamis.

«Tikki, je suis désolée de t'avoir enlevé à Marinette comme cela mais c'est devenu une urgence. »

« Adrien, combien de verres champagne as-tu bu ? »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Ok, 4 je crois, maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut discuter de choses sérieuses ? »

« J'ai de la difficulté à croire qu'il y a une urgence maintenant... je ne vois pas d'akuma dans les parages... »

« Elle est toujours comme cela ? » demanda-t-il à son kwami.

« Tu vois bien que tu es le plus chanceux des deux... » Répondit Plagg.

Tikki se cacha la tête dans les mains... ces deux-là faisaient vraiment la paire.

« D'accord Adrien, raconte-moi ton urgence. »

« Je veux dire à Marinette que je suis Chat noir et que je sais qu'elle est Ladybug »

La kwami ouvrit grand les yeux. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je l'aime voyons! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je ne peux pas supporter qu'un autre garçon puisse la toucher et je lui ai dit en tant qu'Adrien que c'était ok parce que je ne voulais pas la blesser sachant que j'aimais Ladybug mais maintenant que je sais que les deux femmes que j'aime sont la même personne, je ne peux pas laisser ce Vincent me prendre ma princesse... »

Il n'avait pas respiré une fois en disant tout cela, comme le faisait souvent Marinette et Tikki se dit que vraiment, le Grand Gardien ne s'était pas trompé, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Donc, ton urgence, c'est plutôt de la jalousie. » lui répondit Tikki « J'ai déjà vu cela quelque part » rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Tikki, est-ce que c'est vraiment contre les règles que de se dévoiler notre identité ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi, Plagg ne t'as pas déjà expliqué tout cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que Plagg est le genre de Kwami à suivre les règles... sans rancune Plagg ! »

Le Kwami lui fit un signe comme quoi il n'y avait pas d'offense.

« Oh Adrien, c'est que les règles, c'est vous qui les déterminez. Comme j'ai déjà expliqué à Marinette, tous les chats noirs et Ladybug ont finis par connaître leurs identités respectives. Tout dépend du degré de confiance que vous avez l'un envers l'autre. Dans ce cas-ci, c'est Marinette qui a établi la règle. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment passer au-dessus de sa volonté ? »

« C'est pour notre bien Tikki ! »

« Tu fais ce que tu crois être le mieux Adrien, je te connais et je te fais confiance. Si tu suis ton cœur, tu ne peux pas te tromper. »

Puis, sans qu'Il ne s'y attende, Tikki et Plagg allèrent trouver refuge dans son veston. Il se retourna pour voir la porte de la salle s'ouvrir.

« Marinette ? »

La demoiselle pensait avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal pour venir consulter son kwami. Elle était tombée sur Adrien, seul dans la ruelle. Seul ? Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir entendu des voix.

« Mais à qui parlais-tu ? »

« Er... je pensais tout haut ? »

« Et tu pensais à... » Elle avait un ton enjôleur. Il prit conscience qu'elle avait ses petites joues rouges... un peu trop de champagne peut-être.

« Des travaux à l'école... fin de session... »

« Ah ! »

« Je vais rentrer, question d'aller voir comment se porte notre jubilaire. » Voilà, il fuyait encore.

Comme il se dirigeait vers la porte, elle lui prit la main.

« Adrien, est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi » son regard était implorant et le jeune homme ne pouvait honnêtement pas résisté à cela.

« Non, non ! Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'évite depuis... enfin, tu sais l'autre matin. Je veux dire, je t'ai peut-être regardé er... un peu trop intensément... mais... tu sais »

Adrien se mit à rire. « Comme si je ne t'avais jamais regardé comme cela... » Puis il se ravisa, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire cela. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement en tentant de se rattraper « je veux dire, nous sommes jeunes et... »

Plus il parlait, plus Marinette se rapprochait de lui.

« célibataires... enfin pas toi. Même qu'on dirait que c'est l'amour à ce que j'en ai compris... »

Elle se rapprochait encore. «Je n'ai toujours été amoureuse que d'une seule personne »

Il ne devait pas la laisser faire « Marinette, tu as bu... tu as Vincent tu sais » mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait.

« Même si je n'avais pas bu.. » elle se rapprochait encore plus. Il ne pouvait même plus voir son visage en entier. Tikki en avait profité pour retourner à son refuge.

« Mari, il ne faut pas... » Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase. Elle avait mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Je sais que ce ne sera jamais possible... Mais juste une fois..!" Elle captura ses lèvres. Pourquoi aurait-il refusé? Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait. Elle était forte et douce ne même temps, confiante et réservée.

Et ses lèvres... est-ce que toutes les filles avaient les lèvres aussi douces et chaudes. Est-ce que toutes les filles avaient ce goût sucré. Il la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher. Il brisa le baiser pour un instant, pour reprendre son souffle, mais y retourna rapidement. Elle avait les mains dans ses cheveux et ses caresses... c'était comme si ses mains étaient liés à ses propres désirs.

« Mari... » Réussit-il à soupirer. C'était suffisant pour qu'elle approfondisse le baiser, sa langue cherchant la sienne. Allait-il vraiment sortir vivant de cela? Il était déjà au paradis, il ne pouvait raisonnablement être encore en vie. Il tenta de se libérer, c'était le temps de lui avouer... après cela il pourrait l'embrasser aussi souvent et longtemps qu'il le veut.

"Mari?" Elle ne lui laissait même pas le temps de parler. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise encore qu'il était amoureux d'une autre. Elle le savait. Elle le respecterait. Mais pour cet instant seulement, il était à elle et elle à lui. Après, elle aurait toute sa vie pour se donner à quelqu'un d'autre mais tant qu'elle pourrait faire durer ce moment...

« Hum hum »

NON SERIEUSEMENT !

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent rapidement et se retournèrent pour découvrir une Alya passablement irritée.

« Mari... Vincent est là ! »

Marinette sursauta comme si elle avait été parcourue d'un choc électrique et se dirigea docilement vers sa meilleure amie.

Adrien quant à lui avait baissé le regard. Il ne voulait pas affronter celui d'Alya.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit, elle était sûrement partie. Il releva la tête. Elle était toujours là et le regardait avec un regard meurtrier.

« Tu es un homme mort Agreste » puis elle s'en alla.

« Plagg..., je suis contente de t'avoir connu »

« J'espère que tu m'as légué beaucoup de camembert. »


	9. Et maintenant

En retournant à la fête Adrien était passé très rapidement devant Marinette et Vincent et encore plus rapidement devant Alya. Il était maintenant à la table de mixage avec Nino qui était en quête de la prochaine chanson.

« Tu sais mec, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Alya, mais les regards qu'elle te lance c'est carrément à foutre la trouille. »

« Merci Nino, j'avais remarqué !"

«Allez mon pote, tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter. »

« Ouais bien tu seras pas plus fier de moi. »

« Maintenant que Mari à un copain, je vois rien que tu pourrais faire pour me mettre en rogne Mec ! »

Adrien ne répondait plus rien. Nino se retourna pour voir le visage embarrassé de son copain.

« Quoi mec ? Pourquoi tu figes comme cela... t'as rien fait à Mari mon pote parce que ce serait vraiment pas cool. »

« En fait, c'est plutôt elle... c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas mais tu vois c'était dure de lui résister. C'est Mari... » Il se grattait le derrière de la tête en attendant la colère de son ami.

« Mec Alya va trop t'arracher la tête, tu le sais... Je ne suis même pas capable d'être furax contre toi tellement j'ai pitié. T'es un homme mort. Tu aurais vraiment dû la repousser mec, elle a trop bu c'est évident et là Alya va être certaine que tu en as profité. Je sais pas si tu sais mais elle peut être carrément démente quand elle est en colère. »

C'était vraiment pathétique. Il était Chat noir, le superhéros bienaimé de Paris qui combattait des vilains hors de contrôle avec de puissants pouvoirs magiques et présentement il tremblait littéralement en pensant à la colère qu'une jeune femme allait déverser sur lui.

Et en voyant la demoiselle en question se diriger vers lui, il était évident que ce serait très bientôt. Il n'avait aucune excuse à lui opposer. Il se voyait mal lui dire : « C'est ok Alya, j'ai découvert que Marinette était l'autre fille dont j'étais amoureux. Ah oui parce que elle c'est Ladybug et moi Chat noir en passant. Et toi, ta vie, ça va ? »

« Agreste.. C'était quoi ça ? »

« Er... une grave erreur qui va me coûter la vie ? »

« Ça n'a rien de drôle » Elle avait dit cela en s'approchant dangereusement, il pouvait lire toute l'émotion dans ses yeux. « Tu n'as rien vu de ce quoi elle a passé au travers pour t'oublier. Tu n'as pas vu la douleur, les larmes, les cernes sous ses yeux parce qu'elle ne dormait plus. Tu n'as pas eu à affronter son regard désespéré quand elle a compris que l'amour de sa vie ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments. Tu n'as rien eu à vivre de cela parce que JE m'en suis occupé, JE t'ai facilité la vie Mr Agreste. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien, elle ne croyait même plus en elle. Et même aujourd'hui encore, ce n'est plus la même fille. Je ne peux pas croire que tu me forces à te dire tout cela » Elle avait des larmes de rage qui lui coulait sur les joues.

« Alya, je ne voulais pas la blesser, j'ai juste été... »

« ... jaloux... » Continua-t-elle « Jaloux qu'une de tes admiratrices passe à autre chose et essaie d'avoir une vie dans laquelle tu ne jouais pas de rôle. Je pensais que toi, Adrien Agreste, tu étais au-dessus de tout cela. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses agir comme cela. C'est égoïste, c'est bas, c'est cruel... » et là-dessus, elle s'en alla.

Elle avait laissé derrière un Adrien totalement sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser son amie à ce point. Sa Mari, sa Lady... il l'avait fait souffrir plus que n'importe quel des autres hommes dont il voulait la protéger. Il jeta un regard en direction de la jeune fille et son copain. Elle semblait heureuse comme cela à discuter avec le jeune homme. Jusqu'à quel point elle était encore blessée? Jusqu'à quel point il aurait le pouvoir de soigner les blessures qu'il lui avait fait.

« Mec, ça va ? »

Nino était inquiet de la réaction qu'aurait son meilleur ami suite à l'interaction avec sa copine. Mais Adrien savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne corrige la situation. Il subsistait cependant la douleur amère de savoir tout ce qu'il lui avait inconsciemment fait subir... mais ce soir n'était pas pour lui.

« Hey c'était ta fête après tout, on ne gâchera pas une aussi belle soirée. Je vais nous chercher du champagne et tu vas nous faire danser comme jamais personne ne l'a fait ! »

Marinette avait été surprise de voir Vincent. Quand elle lui avait parlé de la soirée, il lui avait dit avoir un empêchement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il arrive comme cela à l'improviste et elle se considéra plutôt chanceuse que ce soit Alya plutôt que lui qui l'ait surprise dans la ruelle. Elle aurait encore à passer l'interrogatoire de sa meilleure amie, mais ç'aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait vraiment préféré qui l'avertisse avant de se présenter ainsi.

Vincent avait vu ses plans tombés à l'eau quand la demoiselle devant lui tenir compagnie avait appelé pour l'avertir qu'elle était souffrante. Tant qu'à passer son vendredi seul, il s'était dit qu'il ne perdait rien à aller voir Marinette. Ce soir serait peut-être le soir.

Plus tôt cette semaine, il avait discuté du cas de la jeune fille avec un de ses copains qui s'était moqué de ses insuccès. Piqué à vif, Vincent avait répliqué que ce n'était qu'une question de temps et en était résulté un pari entre les deux garçons. Il était maintenant bien résolu à ne pas perdre. Aux grands maux, les grands moyens; il savait ce que les filles voulaient entendre. Il connaissait les mots magiques pour parvenir à ses fins. Il évitait toujours de se mettre dans ce genre de situation car, à dix-huit ans, il se considérait beaucoup trop jeune pour s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Mais cette fois, c'était une question d'honneur, alors il s'était déclaré...advienne que pourra.

Il avait été ennuyé de ne pas trouver Marinette en arrivant. Il avait dû mettre Alya sur le coup et cela pris plusieurs minutes à la rousse pour se rendre compte que sa copine était en fait dans la ruelle à l'arrière.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là derrière?" Lui demanda-t-il d'emblée.

"J'avais besoin de prendre l'air."

Il n'avait pas gobé l'excuse. N'était-il pas passé maître dans l'art d'inventer de telles excuses. Il les connaissait toutes par cœur. Il fit cependant mine de rien mais guetta patiemment la porte de derrière. Si son instinct ne le trompait pas, il savait exactement qui passerait cette porte très bientôt. Il ne fût pas déçu.

Quand Adrien Agreste passa à côté deux sans même leur jeter un regard, il fût extrêmement contrarié. Marinette pouvait bien batifoler avec qui elle voulait dans les ruelles mais comme cela ne l'aidait pas dans sa cause, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle s'en prive pour ne se réserver qu'à lui. Elle aurait toute sa vie pour se laisser baiser par ce fils à papa. En attendant, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour la gagner à sa cause et lui venait tout foutre ses efforts en l'air.

Ce soir, ce serait différent, elle n'aurait pas d'excuse. Il allait la raccompagner chez elle, il allait lui montrer comment il pourrait lui procurer bien plus de plaisir que ce fichu modèle. Après tout, il n'avait sûrement rien de plus qu'un beau visage à lui offrir. Lui, par contre, il avait l'expérience. Elle découvrirait rapidement ce que c'était que de monter au paradis avec un vrai mâle. Son téléphone sonna.

"Excuse-moi, c'est mon patron. Je reviens."

Alors que son copain sortait pour mieux entendre son interlocuteur, Marinette aperçut Alya s'approcher d'elle. Elle l'avait vu passer tout un savon à Adrien plus tôt. C'était son tour.

"Ça va Alya? Nino a l'air heureux de sa soirée."

Alya jeta un regard affectueux à son copain qui semblait parfaitement heureux avec sa musique et son meilleur copain.

"Oui, je sais. Mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement mademoiselle! Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris à tous les deux?"

"Je me suis peut-être laissé un peu trop emporté"

"Te laisser emporter, tu étais carrément partie en orbite ma chère. Tu as un copain, tu as oublié?"

"Non, je n'ai pas oublié mais il était là dans la ruelle, tellement beau et je voulais tellement l'embrasser... il m'a dit que je ne devais pas mais... enfin, il n'avait pas l'air de refuser non plus et Vincent, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et c'est beaucoup trop tôt... J'ai eu peur d'accord et je voulais pouvoir embrasser Adrien au moins une fois dans ma vie. Si je suis pour avoir un copain alors, je l'aurai fait avant que je sois une parfaite petite femme rangée, mariée, avec des enfants et un hamster." Elle avait dit tout cela dans son habituel ton dramatique en prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

Alya pouffa "Oh Marinette, tu es loin d'être une petite femme rangée. Tu es encore jeune et si ce n'est pas Vincent qui fait battre ton cœur, ce sera un autre. Tu as le don de te mettre dans des situations!"

Les deux copines se serrèrent dans les bras. Vincent arriva sur l'entrefait.

"Hum hum , je dérange peut-être?"

Les demoiselles se mirent à rire.

"Pas du tout! Je te laisse ta douce, moi je vais rejoindre mon copain avant qu'il soit trop ivre pour me reconnaître."

Elle savait aussi qu'elle avait des excuses à faire à Adrien. Tout n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait tenté d'éviter la situation. Il n'avait pas essayé très fort, mais il avait essayé malgré tout. Lorsqu'elle approcha des deux garçons, elle vit le blond glisser deux mots à Nino avant de quitter dans une direction opposée.

Nino accrocha la main de sa copine pour la serrer contre lui. "Tu sais que tu l'as carrément terrorisé. Pas que je sois contre que les beaux mecs te fuient... comme cela tu es juste à moi. «Il l'embrassa et Il lui fit ses yeux les plus doux, question de la gagner à la cause d'Adrien. "Mais c'est de mon meilleur pote qu'il s'agit. Vas-y mollo avec lui svp. Tu sais qu'il ne l'a pas facile avec son paternel et maintenant que Mari est casé, il est plutôt seul, non? On peut pas lui en vouloir de chercher un peu d'affection. Puis, de ce qu'il m'en a dit, c'est Mari qui a commencé et... "

"Oui Mari m'a raconté la même chose, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle soit si casée que ça."

Elle regardait sa meilleure amie interagir avec Vincent. Ils avaient beaux être mignons ensemble tous les deux, sa copine ne semblait pas totalement à l'aise avec le garçon et pas totalement honnête dans ses gestes non plus.

"Et Adrien, où est-ce qu'il est passé?"

"Voir s'il peut trouver Chloé je crois. Tu ne vas pas encore aller l'embêter avec cela?"

"Hey! Je ne suis pas si tyrannique!" Elle se défit de l'étreinte du jeune homme. "En fait, je veux m'excuser. Je te revois tantôt... ne tombe pas dans les griffes d'une autre femme!"

"Impossible et tu le sais!"

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et partie à la recherche du mannequin. Elle le trouva rapidement en conversation avec Kim et Max. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu et discuter comme cela avec de vieux amis étaient plutôt réconfortant pour Adrien. Il se sentait du coup moins esseulé.

"Hey Adrien!"

Il se tourna vers Alya avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de remord dans les yeux.

"Oui?"

"Je peux te parler deux secondes?"

Adrien la suivit avec appréhension.

"En fait" commença-t-elle "je veux juste m'excuser de la façon dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Mari m'a dit ce qui s'était passé et, enfin, j'ai peut-être réagi un peu fort. Je devrais peut-être vous laisser régler cela entre vous deux."

Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier que c'était effectivement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

"Tu sais, quand il s'agit de Marinette, je deviens toujours un peu trop mère poule!" Elle lui fit un sourire gênée.

"Ça va... tu n'es pas la seule." Il parut hésiter avant de continuer. "Tu crois que tu peux t'assurer qu'elle entre bien en sécurité encore ce soir?" Il lui avait dit cela en jetant un regard méfiant vers la jeune fille et son copain.

"He ho! Si je ne me mêle pas des trucs entre elle et toi, je ne me mêle pas non plus de ceux entre elle et Vincent."

"Bien sûr..." Il n'avait rien de convaincant dans son ton.

"Adrien Agreste, ne va pas t'en mêler non plus, c'est compris. Promet le moi!"

"D'accord, je ne m'en mêlerai pas..." Dit-il finalement. "Mais Chat noir n'a pas fait de promesse lui" pensa-t-il.

"Allez amuses-toi et ne pense pas à elle. C'est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle fait." Finit par dire Alya.

Elle retourna à Nino, laissant Adrien dans ses pensées. Il lui cachait quelque chose, ça elle en était certaine. Mais inutile de soutirer quoi que ce soit à Adrien Agreste, elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il avait son jardin secret.

La soirée passa plutôt rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Adrien qui souhaitait voir Vincent quitter sans Marinette. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle passa lui dire au revoir, c'était pour repartir au bras du garçon, les joues plus rouges que jamais, la démarche incertaine. Il attendit un instant puis fila aussi. Son départ n'avait cependant pas échappé à Alya qui alla le retrouver dehors.

Quand elle réussit à sortir, elle aperçut au loin Vincent et Marinette qui marchait en direction de la boulangerie. Mais pas d'Adrien en vue... Le mystère était total, mais elle allait découvrir ce qui se passait où elle ne s'appelait pas Alya Césaire.

En arrivant devant sa porte, Marinette se retourna pour dire au revoir à son copain. Alors qu'elle allait lui donner son baiser, il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres.

"Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser ainsi sur le pas de la porte."

"Je ne risque pas de me faire attaquer dans ma propre maison" lui répondit-elle en riant.

"Non mais, avec tout le champagne que tu as bu, laisse-moi aller te mettre au lit. Après tout, c'est mon rôle de m'assurer que tu passes une belle nuit."

Elle parût hésiter. Elle ne voulait pas que les choses ailles trop loin mais en même temps, il lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était un gentleman.

"D'accord mais tu ne restes que quelques minutes et tu ne fais pas de bruit, mes parents n'apprécieraient pas de savoir qu'il y a un jeune homme dans ma chambre à cette heure."

Sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin, Chat noir avait assisté à toute la scène. Quand il vit le garçon suivre sa Lady à l'intérieur, il fût la proie d'une jalousie si intense qu'il en avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Il travaillait fort pour se calmer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le balcon de Marinette. Il resta dans l'ombre tout en s'assurant d'avoir un bon angle de vue sur la chambre de la demoiselle. Il les vit entrer.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Marinette se défit tout de suite de ses chaussures. Puis elle prit son pyjama et alla à la salle de bain pour l'enfiler.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Vincent la regardait avec envie. Elle avait une simple paire de short rose et un t-shirt de Jagged Stone et c'était tout à fait irrésistible.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes ainsi?"

"Tu es tout simplement la fille la plus magnifique que j'ai vu."

La réplique la fit rougir. Elle baissa le regard et le garçon en profita pour se rapprocher. Il mit une main sur sa taille pour réduire la distance entre eux, lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Quand il rompit le baiser il lui souffla à l'oreille.

"Laisse-moi te montrer ce que c'est que le plaisir." Une telle demande de la bouche d'Adrien l'aurait fait fondre. Mais de la bouche de Vincent, cela l'a mis mal à l'aise.

"On avait dit que quelques minutes" lui répondit-elle.

Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui en la maintenant fermement par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis sur les épaules. Elle restait figée, ne sachant comment se sortir de la situation.

"Vincent, ce n'est pas un bon moment pour moi..."

"Allez, laisse toi aller. Je vais te montrer comment monter au paradis ma belle." Il avait commencé à relever son t-shirt d'une main alors que l'autre s'aventurait sous ses shorts pour lui caresser les fesses.

"Vincent, s'il te plaît, tu me mets mal à l'aise."

Il l'avait collé contre le mur. Elle n'avait plus d'issue. Et il était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'elle réussisse à se libérer. Elle ne voulait pas crier, elle ne voulait pas alerter ses parents. C'est elle qui s'était mise dans cette situation, elle était Ladybug, elle réussirait à s'en sortir. Pourtant, le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus insistant. Sa main avait quitté ses fesses pour commencer à doucement descendre ses shorts. Il avait pris possession de ses lèvres et elle ne pouvait plus parler. La main qui avait soulevé son chandail empoignait maintenant un de ses seins et c'était tout sauf romantique. Elle sentait toute l'ampleur de son érection contre ses hanches. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues alors qu'elle tentait de se défaire de l'étreinte. Quand elle put enfin parler, elle lui donna un dernier avertissement.

"Vincent, je ne veux pas..."

Sans la lâcher, il la regarda avec colère.

"Allez, comme si tu n'avais jamais laissé ce foutu Agreste te baiser. Arrête de faire ta farouche bon sang!"

"Hey, tu es sourd ou dingue? Elle a dit non"

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent d'un coup. Vincent lâcha du coup Marinette qui elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le superhéros était accoté calmement sur l'escalier de la mezzanine et jouait avec sa queue comme si de rien n'était.

"Chat Noir?"

"Le seul et unique Princesse." Il lui dit cela en lui faisant une révérence. Quand il se releva, ce fût avec un regard assassin envers Vincent. "Est-ce que ma princesse aurait des ennuis avec ce jeune homme par hasard?"

"Non non, je... j'y allais justement." Tous les paris du monde ne valaient pas un affrontement avec un superhéros. Il disparut vite par la trappe et pendant un instant le silence régna dans la petite pièce.

"Chat Noir, je... enfin, merci!"

"Y'a pas de quoi princesse. C'est le devoir d'un superhéros que de sauver les demoiselles en détresse."

"Mais comment tu..."

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux et joua doucement avec une de ses oreilles de cuir. " Personne ne peut tromper les sens aiguisés de votre cher serviteur."

"Oui..." Souffla-t-elle.

"Allez Princesse, fais de beau rêves. Je vais m'assurer que plus personne ne te fasse de mal ce soir."

Puis il quitta par la fenêtre en laissant une Marinette troublée derrière lui.


	10. Démasquer Chat Noir

Chat noir aurait dû rester un peu plus longtemps avec Marinette et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais le calme qu'il avait affiché tout au long de la confrontation avec le jeune homme l'avait complètement brûlé. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid, il était un des héros de Paris ; il devait donc éviter de perdre la confiance des citoyens et, en plus, il ne voulait pas lire la déception dans les yeux de sa Lady. Mais là, il avait soif de vengeance. Ce n'était peut-être pas un sentiment très noble mais il fallait qu'il rende au jeune homme la monnaie de sa pièce. Il parcourut rapidement les toits à la recherche de sa proie. Il l'entendit avant qu'il ne le vît.

Il alla se poster sur un toit à l'intersection de laquelle le garçon approchait. Il entendait ce dernier parler, probablement à un ami sur son portable puisqu'il était visiblement seul.

« Ok mec, je te donnerai les 200 euros sans faute lundi. Bien sûr que je suis en rogne non seulement parce que je perds le pari mais aussi parce que tu avais raison, cette fille est une foutue garce. Non je sais pas mec, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vierge ou frigide, d'après moi elle se faisait baiser par Agreste dans ces temps libres et peut-être même par Chat Noir tant qu'à y'être. Pourquoi il arriverait comme ça dans sa chambre en pleine nuit... »

« Que c'est charmant d'entendre tous ces beaux compliments à propos d'une innocente jeune fille. »

Vincent releva la tête. Il était arrivé à l'intersection en question et il vit Chat Noir perché au haut du lampadaire juste devant lui.

« Eh... je te rappelle. Non mais c'était des blagues Chat Noir. Tu es un mec, tu sais bien ce que l'on se raconte entre gars voyons ! »

Chat Noir ne prit même pas la peine de descendre de son lampadaire. Il avait trop peur de perdre le contrôle et de blesser gravement le jeune homme. Il resta loin, mais ses yeux brillants de colère firent le travail pour lui. Vincent était totalement terrorisé. Après tout Chat Noir était connu comme étant le dieu de la destruction et présentement, il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux dans les parages.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me salis jamais les pattes sur de la vermine. Mais si tu t'approches une seule fois d'elle, je le saurai et tu peux être certain que je te retrouverai. »

Avant de se laisser emporter, Chat noir repartit par les toits de Paris. Vincent quant à lui marcha plus rapidement et beaucoup moins fièrement. Par la suite, même lorsqu'il avait cours avec Marinette, il prit soin de se trouver le plus loin possible de la jeune fille.

Marinette s'était endormie en pleurant et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle se sentait. Tout c'était passé si rapidement la veille, et avec les effets de l'alcool, elle avait l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve… enfin, plutôt un cauchemar.

Elle prit son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure, il était passé 9h. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait plusieurs messages. Nombre d'entre eux étaient d'Alya qui se demandait comment s'était passé sa soirée. Adrien lui souhaitait simplement une bonne journée, puis il y avait un message de Vincent… un seul mot : « Désolé ». Elle ne lui répondit même pas et l'effaça carrément le garçon de son téléphone.

Elle repensa à la veille, à comment elle s'était sortie de ce pétrin. Chat Noir ! Son coéquipier était venu à sa rescousse. Mais pourquoi ? Comment avait-il su ?

« Tikki ? » Elle réveilla doucement sa Kwami. « C'est toi qui a averti Chat Noir ? »

« Non Marinette, je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans révéler ton identité »

« Mais alors, pourquoi ? »

Tikki leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pourquoi il est arrivé comme cela au bon moment ? »

Tikki avait une idée de ce pourquoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui révéler la vérité, c'était le rôle d'Adrien.

« Des fois les choses arrivent comme cela Marinette. Et Chat noir a réellement une ouïe surdéveloppée. Il suffisait qu'il passe par là. »

Tikki avait probablement raison. Chat Noir avait juste été là au bon endroit, au bon moment. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste plus longtemps avec elle. Après son départ, elle s'était sentie démunie, seule et souillée. Elle aurait voulu que son partenaire la prenne dans ses bras. Mais comment expliquer cette requête au superhéros. Pourquoi une civile insignifiante demanderait-elle à Chat noir de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter. Elle avait néanmoins besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle reprit son portable.

Marinette : Hey Alya!

Alya : Hey Mari. Ça va ? Passé une belle nuit ? ;)

Marinette : Un vrai cauchemar ! Tu es libre aujourd'hui ?

Alya : Pour ma meilleure amie, je suis toujours libre.

Marinette : Tu peux passer ?

Alya : J'arrive tout de suite.

Alya était habituée à des messages plus ensoleillés et beaucoup moins bref de la part de son amie. Elle était inquiète lorsqu'elle quitta la maison de Nino pour se diriger vers la boulangerie

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, elle salua rapidement les parents de sa copine avant de se rendre à l'intérieur de la maison. Quand elle entra dans la chambre de Marinette, celle-ci était couchée sur son canapé encore dans son pyjama. Elle fit un bref sourire à Alya en l'apercevant.

"Hey Marinette, dit ça va ?" demanda doucement la rousse en prenant place sur le canapé à ses côtés.

La styliste éclata en larmes en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui se sentait impuissante devant tant de tristesse. Alya se rappela promptement les moments de détresse de Marinette alors qu'elle tentait d'oublier Adrien. Était-ce le baiser échangé avec ce dernier qui la mettait dans un tel état ?

Après quelques minutes, Marinette réussit à se calmer et entreprit de lui faire le récit de la veille, cherchant dans les souvenirs embrumés qui lui restaient. Elle s'exprimait difficilement, ses paroles étant sans cesse entrecoupés de sanglots.

En écoutant son amie raconté le comportement de Vincent, Alya refermait les poings et tentait de garder son calme. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle n'avait pas écouté Adrien, elle s'était elle aussi fait berner par les belles paroles du séducteur. S'il fallait qu'elle croise ce salopard dans la rue, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il en ressortirait vivant.

Puis quand Marinette arriva au moment où Chat noir s'était manifesté, Alya la regarda ahurie.

"Mais comment Chat noir va-t-il su que tu avais besoin d'aide ?"

Marinette haussa les épaules. Elle en avait manifestement pas la moindre idée elle-même.

Pour Alya, c'était un mystère de plus qui s'ajoutait dans l'univers autour de sa meilleure amie. Ça commençait à en faire beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Elle et Adrien commençait à lui donner des maux de têtes. Mais bien sûr... Adrien !

La journaliste commença mentalement à élaborer sa stratégie pour soutirer des informations au garçon. Elle resta encore un moment avec sa copine, essayant de la faire sourire en dressant toute sorte de plan diabolique et invraisemblables pour la venger de Vincent. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas pu aller assez loin dans sa tentative. S'il en avait été autrement, la marque sur le cœur de Marinette aurait pu être bien plus profonde. Elle devait remercier Chat noir si un jour elle le rencontrait. Et elle avait une petite idée de comment le rencontrer.

Quand les parents de Marinette lui demandèrent un coup de main à la pâtisserie, Alya prit congé. En sortant du commerce, elle écrivit à Adrien.

Alya : Je t'attends dans le parc de la statut... ne me fais pas trop attendre.

Adrien : J'arrive.

Pendant qu'elle attendait le jeune homme, Alya repensait à la veille. Adrien s'était éclipsé en même temps que le couple et elle n'avait jamais pu le retracer. Et tout à coup, Chat noir débarque chez son amie pour la sauver du crétin dont Adrien se méfiait. Elle vit le jeune homme tourné le coin.

"Hey Alya ! Tu vas bien ?" Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant.

"ok Agreste, tu arrêtes de faire comme si de rien n'était et tu me donnes ton téléphone."

Le jeune homme fût surpris de la requête et paru hésiter mais après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher. Il déverrouilla son téléphone et le remit à la rousse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

"Un message que tu aurais pu envoyer ou un téléphone que tu aurais pu passer à un certain superhéros hier soir."

Elle fouilla dans l'historique des conversations, puis dans celle de ses conversations téléphoniques : il n'y avait aucune communication qui avait été faite depuis ce téléphone après qu'il soit parti de la fête. Elle excédé un air ennuyé en lui rendant le portable.

Adrien la regardait d'un air étonné : "Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?"

"Comment tu as fait pour contacter Chat noir hier ?"

"Chat noir ? Pourquoi j'aurais contacter Chat noir ?"

"Ok Agreste arrête de rire de moi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un superhéros intervienne auprès d'une jeune fille dans sa propre chambre un vendredi dans la nuit, sans que personne ne lui ait demandé de le faire."

"Je n'ai jamais demandé à Chat noir d'aller sauver Marinette, je ne connais même pas Chat Noir !"

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je parlais de Marinette" dit-elle d'un air triomphant.

Et à voir la mine anxieuse du jeune homme, elle savait qu'elle avait visé juste.

"C'était évident que tu parlais de Marinette, de qui d'autres aurais-tu pu parler ?"

"Ok Adrien ! Game Over ! Tu sais qui est Chat Noir et tu as un moyen de le contacter qui n'est visiblement pas ton téléphone... Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais tu lui as demandé de suivre Marinette. Alors raconte-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé après que tu aies disparus hier soir... " En parlant, le déclic se fit. Il n'avait pas disparu, évidemment. Elle se retourna vers son ami et se mit à le dévisager.

Adrien avait beaucoup trop peur de ce qu'il lisait sur le visage d'Alya. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle finirait par trouver la vérité. C'était une journaliste incroyable qui, de surcroît, s'acharnait sur le cas de Ladybug et Chat noir. Il espérait se tromper sur le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait. Malheureusement, les mots tant redoutés sortirent de la bouche de la rousse.

"Tu es Chat Noir !"

La panique s'empara de lui. Il ne voulait pas révéler son identité mais cette fois-ci il savait qu'il s'était fait pincer et Alya ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir.

"Évidemment" continua la jeune fille "les yeux verts, les cheveux blonds, les excuses déplorables... et cette fille dont tu es amoureux que l'on n'a jamais vu... mais oui ! Chat noir est amoureux fou de Ladybug, tout le monde sait ça !"

Ok non seulement, elle l'avait découvert mais elle s'était mis sur le cas de sa vie amoureuse.

"Ok Alya, j'aimerais bien que ça reste entre nous, je veux dire, n'écrit rien de tout cela sur le Ladyblog, tu veux bien. C'est pour ta sécurité. Si le Papillon apprenait que tu sais qui je suis, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi et..."

Elle le regarda comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de sa présence.

"Oh Adrien, bien sûr que non, je comprends que ça doit rester un secret." Puis, une lueur de curiosité s'alluma dans ses yeux. "Est-ce que tu connais l'identité de Ladybug?"

Il hésita un peu mais comme il était difficile de mentir à Alya, il y alla pour une demie-vérité. "Oui. Mais elle ne le sait pas. Et ne me demande pas de nom, c'est inutile, tu ne la connais peut-être même pas de toute façon."

« D'accord ! » Et elle passa de la surprise à l'excitation. « Dis, tu voudras bien me laisser d'interviewer un de ses quatre, ce serait carrément génial ! »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Et, est-ce que je peux le dire à Nino ? Tu sais que je ne peux rien cacher à Nino et il va flipper grave quand il va apprendre que son meilleur ami est Chat Noir. »

« Euh, et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Tu ne devrais même pas le savoir. Ladybug elle-même ne sait pas qui je suis. Et si quelqu'un doit l'apprendre à Nino, je préfèrerais que ce soit moi. »

« Oh ! Bien sûr. Mais s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi à lui dire car je crois que je vais exploser si je dois lui cacher cela trop longtemps. Déjà que je ne dois rien dire à Mari. Oh et parlant de Mari, tu devrais peut-être aller lui rendre une petite visite ce soir. Elle faisait peine à voir ce matin. »

Le cœur d'Adrien lui fit mal à l'idée que sa princesse souffre ainsi et qu'il ne soit pas là pour la consoler. « Je vais y aller ce soir en Chat Noir, question de prendre de ses nouvelles. »

« Et Adrien ? »

« Adrien n'est pas supposé de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« C'est vrai. »

Il sourit. « On s'habitue à penser pour deux à la longue. »

Le téléphone d'Alya vibra.

« C'est Nino ! Je dois y aller ! » Elle texta une réponse et fit la bise à Adrien. « Mais on se reprends et là tu vas TOUT me raconter. Promets-moi de prendre soin de Marinette. »

« C'est promis ! »


	11. Reste avec moi

Chat Noir arriva plus tard qu'il ne l'avait voulu sur la terrasse au-dessus de la boulangerie. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il fût désolé par la scène qui l'attendait. Marinette était couchée en boule sur son lit, de gros sanglots la secouaient.

Il entra doucement par la trappe qu'elle avait laissée déverrouillée. Il s'assit sur son lit et l'attira dans ses bras. L'étreinte eut un effet libérateur pour la jeune fille qui ne fit que pleurer encore plus violemment. Elle laissa sortir toute l'amertume des évènements de la veille. Son partenaire était là pour elle et elle n'avait pas envie d'être forte.

« Princesse ! Non princesse ! Ssshhh ! Ça va aller ! » Plus il lui parlait, plus elle pleurait et plus elle pleurait, plus il se sentait désarmé face à toute sa détresse. Des larmes commencèrent bientôt à couler sur les joues de Chat noir. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir la femme de sa vie aussi démunie, aussi vulnérable.

« Princesse, je suis là, tout va bien aller. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserai plus jamais ma princesse, ma Lady. S'il vous plait, ne pleure plus ma belle, je ne peux pas supporter que tu souffres autant ma Bugginette. »

La douleur de voir sa Lady aussi fragile lui avait fait perdre toute prudence. Il n'était plus qu'un homme voulant protéger celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Ça n'avait plus d'importance qu'elle sache ou non qu'il l'avait démasqué, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait la réconforter.

« Ma Lady, s'il vous plaît, regarde-moi, parle-moi ! Je suis là ma Lady, ma princesse et je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, plus jamais. » Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras, doucement et il colla doucement sa tête contre son cœur. Il jouait dans ses cheveux, embrassait le dessus de sa tête, la serrait aussi fort qu'il soit possible sans l'étouffer. « Marinette ! Ssshhh ! Marinette ma princesse, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, je suis là pour toi ! »

Pour seule réponse, elle se calla encore plus contre son torse, comme si elle voulait disparaître à tout jamais dans son étreinte. Elle se recroquevilla dans ses bras et tranquillement les sanglots se firent plus espacés, sa respiration plus régulière. Elle était dans les bras de Chat noir, il était là pour elle, juste pour elle, Marinette ou Ladybug, et personne d'autre. Il savait et c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait car maintenant, elle avait le droit de le retenir. C'était tout ce qui comptait présentement. Le reste pouvait attendre à plus tard, pour l'instant, elle voulait juste sa chaleur, le réconfort de la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance au monde. Elle ne bougerait de là pour rien au monde. Elle était tellement épuisée, vidée. Elle s'endormit.

Il regardait son visage paisible barbouillé par les larmes. Il se sentait coupable. Il savait que toute cette peine n'était pas seulement due à ce que Vincent lui avait fait. Il savait que lui, Adrien Agreste, était en grande partie responsable de sa douleur. Il voulait tellement y remédier. Il voulait tellement lui expliquer que tant qu'elle voudrait de lui, il ne la laisserait plus jamais seule, plus jamais dans la souffrance. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder dormir. Il continuait de jouer dans ses cheveux souhaitant ne pas porter de gants pour pouvoir en sentir toute la douceur.

"Détransformation" dit-il simplement. Il donna un morceau de fromage à Plagg qui alla rejoindre Tikki dans un coin de la chambre. Même si elle se réveillait, il faisait trop noir pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. Il put sentir la douceur de sa peau, de ses cheveux. Il continua ses caresses, ne faisant rien qu'un gentleman n'oserait faire. Il passa ses doigts sur ses joues, replaça des mèches derrière ses oreilles. Puis elle se mit à s'agiter. Elle rêvait.

"Mm Adrien" Elle parlait en dormant et ses paroles réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme. Elle continua de lâcher quelques gémissements adorables tout en s'agrippant au chandail du garçon. Cela dura quelques minutes puis, ses gémissements cessèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle soupira légèrement "Vincent..." Il y avait de la peur dans ce soupir. Elle se crispa et il devint évident que son rêve était tout sauf agréable.

"Plagg!" appela Adrien. C'est ce qui réveilla la jeune fille. Il mit rapidement les mains sur ses yeux pour qu'elle ne le voit pas se transformer. Mais avec le rêve dans lequel elle était plongée, cela ne fit que l'effrayer.

"Vincent? Non!" Elle tenta de se débattre dans les bras d'Adrien. Il immobilisa ses bras en se dépêchant de lui souffler "Princesse c'est moi, Chat Noir. Tout va bien"

"Chat?" Elle semblait méfiante. "Pourquoi?" Elle tentait de le voir, il remit ses mains sur ses yeux. "Je ne suis pas transformé Princesse. Plagg transforme moi!"

Lorsque la transformation fût terminée, il enleva sa main de ses yeux et elle relaxa enfin, recouchant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Chat, tu sais?"

"Oui ma Lady"

"Comment?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. "Es-tu prête à savoir qui je suis?"

Elle hésita. Était-elle prête? Voulait-elle le savoir? Elle avait vécu pas mal d'émotions ces temps-ci.

"Non... enfin, je ne sais pas. Je préfèrerais y penser encore un peu."

"D'accord princesse. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment te raconter comment sans dévoiler mon identité. "

"C'est pas grave alors. Chat?"

"Oui Bugginette."

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté hier soir. Je veux dire, après que... enfin, tu sais..."

La lueur verte des yeux de Chat noir s'assombrit et il détourna le regard. "Je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas." Son ton de voix était bas et menaçant.

Marinette se redressa et lui retourna le visage d'une main pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

"Chat, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?"

"Rien... j'aurais peut-être dû lui faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Mais je n'ai rien fait d'autre que lui donner un léger avertissement. Il ne devrait plus t'approcher maintenant."

Elle avait le regard un peu perdu. Elle cherchait quoi lui dire. Il avait agi parfaitement. Il s'était conduit comme un superhéros. Il était tellement digne de son costume. Il était tellement digne d'elle. Le méritait-elle vraiment?

"Bon, il faut que tu dormes maintenant. Allez princesse, au lit. La journée sera plus belle demain." Il vint pour se lever elle lui saisit la main.

"Chat... reste avec moi."

"Mais Mari, tu dois dormir."

"Je sais mais, svp... dors avec moi. Je ne veux pas être seule, pas cette nuit et je veux que ce soit toi!"

"Et si je me détransforme?"

"Je garderai les yeux fermés... svp, reste avec moi!"

Il se rassit dans le lit.

"D'accord ma Lady, mais je devrai quitter tôt demain matin. Ne m'en veux pas si je n'y suis plus au réveil."

"Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir..."

Il s'étendit à ses côtés. Il l'attira contre lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille. Le visage de la jeune fille alla se loger dans son cou. Elle aimait son odeur. C'était une odeur familière, rassurante. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage. Il avait les yeux fermés. Le clair de lune passait par la fenêtre et l'éclairait faiblement. C'était suffisant pour qu'elle puisse le contempler. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de détailler les traits de son visage. Malgré le masque, elle pouvait en voir assez pour se rendre compte qu'il était réellement magnifique. Sa peau était parfaite, ses cheveux en bataille le rendait irrésistible, puis ses lèvres...

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il l'attirait comme une lumière avec les papillons. Son parfum allumait quelque chose en elle. Elle commença doucement à tracer une ligne de baiser dans son cou, se faufilant tranquillement vers sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement suite à ce contact inattendu.

"Princesse, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Les dernières heures ont été éprouvantes... tu devrais attendre que les choses se soient tassées..."

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Elle l'avait fait taire d'un baiser. Il sentit un choc électrique le traverser. Elle brisa le baiser un instant. "Fais-moi confiance Chaton" Puis elle y retourna.

Il l'entoura de son autre bras et approfondit le baiser. Les mains de Marinette jouaient dans ses cheveux au bas de sa nuque. Il dirigea les siennes dans le haut de son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus, si jamais c'était possible. Ils se laissèrent une seconde, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis il s'attaqua à sa lèvre inférieure en la mordillant doucement. Elle glissa doucement sa langue à la recherche de la sienne. La réplique ne se fit pas attendre.

Il osa un peu plus. Il descendit ses mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire. Elle passa les siennes de ses cheveux à son torse. Elle caressa ses muscles. C'était une façon pour elle de se sentir en sécurité, sentir sa force, cette puissance qu'il détient et qui la protège. Elle frôla la cloche de son costume. Elle avait envie d'en avoir plus... de sentir la chaleur de son corps, la puissance sans le latex. Elle tira doucement sur la cloche pour dévoiler son torse nu.

"Ma Lady... si tu fais cela, je ne peux plus rien promettre..." Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa de nouveau, continuant à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son costume jusqu'à la hauteur de son nombril. Le corps de son partenaire était parfait, comme celui d'Adrien... Elle avait arrêté de l'embrasser pour se concentrer sur ses mains qu'elle promenait sur la peau nue du jeune héros. Chat noir poussa un gémissement. Elle commençait vraiment à lui rendre la vie plutôt... dure.

"Princesse. S'il vous plaît. Arrête." Lui dit-il d'une voix plutôt saccadée. "Ne me fais pas perdre le contrôle, pas aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas le bon moment." Elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle était fascinée par le mouvement de ses mains sur ses abdominaux, un de ses doigts traçait le contour de son nombril faisant frissonner son partenaire. Puis, une main vint se poser sous son menton, attirant la jeune fille vers les lèvres d'Adrien. L'autre main mit un terme aux caresses de Marinette.

"Ma Lady, ça peut attendre. Il faut dormir." Elle acquiesça à contre cœur. Il referma son costume et elle déposa sa tête sur son torse.

"Bonne nuit Princesse"

"Bonne nuit Chaton"

Il prit un moment à Adrien pour s'endormir. Comment avait-il réussit à résister? Il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Après les évènements de la veille, Marinette n'était peut-être pas en état de se laisser aller ainsi à ses désirs. Il n'était pas dans sa tête, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de chances. Mais quand même, il méritait probablement une médaille pour avoir réussis à se contrôler comme cela.


	12. Réveil

Chapitre 12: Réveil

Marinette fut la première à se réveiller. Elle n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux tout de suite. Son lit était beaucoup trop confortable. Cette chaleur, d'où pouvait-elle provenir? Elle entendit une respiration régulière à ses côtés et la mémoire lui revint. Chat Noir! Il était resté avec elle toute la nuit. S'était-il transformé dans son sommeil?

Elle tendit son bras pour l'atteindre et se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était plus en costume. La curiosité s'empara d'elle et un débat intérieur commença.

« Est-ce que je devrais regarder. Je lui ai promis de garder les yeux fermés. En même temps, il sait qui je suis, ce serait simplement plus juste. Mais ce serait tout de même mal de le faire sans sa permission. Mais c'est vrai qu'hier soir, il m'a demandé si j'étais prête, cela veut dire qu'il est d'accord. »

Ce fût ce dernier argument qui eut raison d'elle. Elle se tourna doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle commença par détailler ses mains, puis son torse, le torse si musclé qu'elle avait pu caresser la veille. Elle remonta vers son cou et ses épaules et prit une grande respiration avant d'enfin se décider à regarder son visage.

Adrien? C'était Adrien qui dormait présentement à ses côtés. Mais c'était Chat noir qui était avec elle au moment de s'endormir! Chat Noir, Adrien, Adrien, Chat Noir. Une seule et même personne? La surprise l'avait amené à s'asseoir. Elle fixait présentement ses pieds, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle essayait de remettre les éléments en place. Le carré amoureux qu'ils avaient créé s'imposa à elle. Adrien en était-il venu à la même conclusion qu'elle? Elle tourna sa tête en direction du jeune homme à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, elle rencontra le vert de ses yeux.

« Ma Lady, tu devais garder les yeux fermés. »

Elle rougit de honte. Elle n'avait pas tenu parole et il le savait. Elle se recoucha.

« Je... c'est que... »

Il se mit à rire et se souleva sur un bras « Ça va Princesse. Si tu te sentais prête, je n'ai aucune objection. Ça me permet de faire ceci sans remord »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Non seulement elle le laissa faire, mais elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha encore plus. Toute l'attente et la frustration qu'ils avaient connus ces dernières semaines se transforma en passion. Il ne tarda pas à promener ses mains sur ses hanches alors que sa langue cherchait la sienne.

Ils partagèrent baiser par-dessus baiser pendant plusieurs minutes. Leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre passant du dos aux hanches, des bras aux fesses. Puis, ils leur semblèrent que les vêtements devenaient une barrière agaçante entre eux. Marinette commença à soulever le chandail d'Adrien. Il se sépara un instant pour s'en débarrasser totalement. Puis avant de recommencer les baisers, il passa une main sur le ventre de sa compagne, sous son t-shirt, en la regardant dans les yeux pour avoir son approbation. Il était bien conscient du message qu'elle avait passé à Vincent deux jours plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin sans sa permission. Elle lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le morceau de vêtement se retrouva vite oublié sur le sol. Puis il stoppa brusquement lorsqu'il la vit. N'aurait-il pas dû y avoir un soutien-gorge à enlever? Elle reposait devant lui, seins nus et c'était une vision à couper le souffle.

« Ça va? » demanda-t-elle, ses joues légèrement rouges.

« Mieux que jamais ma Lady! »

Puis il entreprit de caresser et d'embrasser ses seins. Ils étaient si doux, si parfumés, si parfaits. Il lécha le bout de sa tétine et en retira un gémissement de plaisir qui l'amena au paradis. Il voulait en entendre un autre rapidement. Alors qu'il continuait à embrasser un de ses seins, il caressait l'autre du bout de ses doigts et il entendit bientôt un autre de ses délicieux sons. Elle se mit à jouer dans ses cheveux puis à caresser son cou et ses épaules.

Marinette était au septième ciel. L'amour de sa vie lui donnait des sensations qu'elle n'aurait jamais crues possible. Pourquoi était-ce si naturel avec Adrien alors que ça avait semblé embarrassant avec Vincent? Elle attira le jeune homme vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Lorsqu'il colla ses hanches sur les siennes, elle sentit l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et elle appréciait franchement ce pouvoir. Elle roula doucement ses hanches pour les frotter contre la bosse dans ses pantalons et en récolta un grognement de satisfaction.

« Tu es une vraie diablesse, tu le sais? » lui souffla-t-il.

« Maintenant oui! »

« Tu es certaine que tu veux continuer? Si tu me fais ce genre de chose, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler. »

« J'aimerais bien te voir perdre le contrôle. »

« Cette fille va me tuer » pensa-t-il en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou et sur la mâchoire, lui mordillant les lobes d'oreille au passage, ce qui la fit soupirer un peu plus. Elle promenait ses mains sur son torse et ses bras. Elle était particulièrement stimulée par la force qu'il dégageait. Elle se sentait femme de se faire caresser par des mains aussi puissantes. Pouvoir chatouiller des muscles aussi parfaits contribuait à intensifier la chaleur qu'elle ressentait au bas de son ventre. Elle commença bientôt à défaire les pantalons du jeune homme. Elle voulait en voir plus, elle voulait une vue d'ensemble du corps qui était maintenant sien.

Quand il comprit ce que la jeune fille avait en tête, Adrien lui donna un coup de main. Il détacha et enleva complètement son pantalon. Marinette ne put retirer ses yeux du renflement qui était encore plus évident dans le boxer ajusté de son ami. Alors qu'elle contemplait le spectacle, Adrien fit un sourire satisfait avant de retirer les shorts de sa compagne. Puis il reprit sa place au-dessus d'elle, jouant dans ses cheveux et traçant une ligne de baisers de son cou à son nombril.

Marinette étira le bras pour aller promener ses doigts juste sous l'élastique du boxer. Adrien ferma les yeux sous l'effet du trouble que cela déclencha. Par réflexe, il donna un coup de hanche contre l'abdomen de sa copine.

« On dirait que j'ai trouvé le point sensible. Allez Chaton, ne sois pas timide, enlève tout. »

Adrien ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Ma Lady, je n'ai pas de protection. Je ne savais pas que... »

Elle alla poser un baiser dans son cou, puis près de ses oreilles. « Je suis sous pilules contraceptives. À moins que tu me dises que tu as fait ce genre de chose avec de vilaines filles. »

« Non, jamais personne d'autre que toi Princesse! »

De ravissement, elle se remit à l'embrasser partout où elle pouvait et avec ses deux mains libéra le jeune homme de son boxer. Puis elle se libéra de son étreinte et le poussa sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse prendre le dessus. Elle s'assit sur les cuisses du jeune homme et descendit doucement ses mains sur son torse, puis ses abdominaux. Elle prit le chemin de ce triangle si invitant qui commençait dans le bas de son ventre et passa chaque côté de l'aine pour l'agacer un peu. Le plaisir avait fermé les yeux d'Adrien et les grognements de contentement ne se comptaient plus. Il donna quelques coups de hanche pour signaler son impatience. C'est alors que la jeune fille empoigna son sexe d'une main, déclenchant un gémissement qui approfondit le désir qu'elle même ressentait. Le membre d'Adrien était chaud, doux, dur et pour ce qu'elle en savait, d'une taille appréciable. Elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le bout tout en effectuant quelques caresses de sa main.

« Hum Mari! »

Elle aimait ce qu'elle entendait. Elle recommença mais cette fois-ci, elle enfonça un peu plus le gland dans sa bouche et entreprit de lui donner quelques coups de langue. Le jeune homme se tortilla. Elle descendit encore plus sa bouche et lécha de plus belle. Il gémissait de façon irrésistible et cela l'émoustilla davantage. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle expérimenta un peu plus, remontant et descendant sa bouche sur le membre d'Adrien tout en promenant sa langue au hasard. De son côté, le jeune homme avait commencé à bouger doucement ses hanches au même rythme. Il commençait à trouver difficile de ne pas brusquer son geste et de son côté, sa compagne voulait plus. Elle retira sa bouche et entreprit d'enlever sa culotte. À peine avait-elle terminé que d'un bras, Adrien l'avait couchée sur le dos et reprit sa place au-dessus d'elle.

Cette fois-ci, il voulait le contrôle. Ladybug menait peut-être lors des attaques d'Akuma, mais c'était lui qui allait guider cette partie de leur relation. Il l'embrassa doucement alors qu'il se positionnait à son entrée. Il leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es certaine Princesse? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher d'être nerveuse vis-à-vis ce qui allait suivre. Cela n'échappa pas à son partenaire.

« Relaxe, je vais y aller doucement. Promis!»

Il ferma les yeux et poussa doucement à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était si mouillée, si chaude et si serrée. C'était une sensation de pur bonheur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la consulter du regard. Les siens étaient plein d'eau et une expression de douleur se lisait sur son visage.

« Ssshh, ça va aller ma belle. Je vais attendre un peu. » Il resta comme cela et l'embrassa doucement, jetant un coup d'oeil à son visage de temps en temps pour voir comment elle se portait. Elle lui fit bientôt un signe de la tête. Il se retira doucement et repoussa. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête »

« Non continue, c'est déjà beaucoup moins pire »

Il recommença doucement, une fois, puis une autre. Marinette sentit bientôt que la douleur s'en allait. Une nouvelle sensation commença bientôt à poindre et elle ne put réprimer un gémissement. Adrien compris tout de suite la nature de ce nouveaux son et il accéléra la cadence. Il voulait lui procurer tout ce qu'il pouvait comme plaisir. Il remarqua rapidement qu'un mouvement particulier lui arrachait des gémissements plus profonds et il se concentra sur ce geste. De son côté, il sentait que l'extase était de plus en plus près.

La jeune fille était devenue une grosse boule d'émotions. Chaque coup que lui portait Adrien lui apportait une sensation, inconnue, intense mais combien agréable. S'il pouvait continuer comme cela, peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir la libérer de cette chaleur qui ne faisait que croître, devenant insupportable... mais oh! Délicieusement insupportable!

« Oh Adrien, je... » Elle se tut soudainement et s'arqua d'un coup. Il la libérait enfin de cette troublante sensation. Elle sentait la satisfaction l'irradier du bas de son ventre vers chaque extrémité de son corps. Ses muscles se décontractèrent tranquillement. Elle était merveilleusement bien.

Sous l'émotion soudaine de sa compagne, Adrien ne réussit pas à tenir plus longtemps. Il cacha sa tête dans l'oreiller pour ne pas crier alors qu'il libérait sa semence et ressentait la plus grande extase qu'il n'ait jamais vécue. Il laissa tranquillement le bonheur se propager en lui puis retomba épuisé.

Ils restèrent enlacés dans les bras de l'autre un moment. Lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé leurs esprits.

Marinette fut la première à parler.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien je t'aime? »

« Sûrement jamais autant que moi! »

Elle fit un sourire rêveur. « Et cette autre fille, tu l'as oublié ? » Il se tourna vivement vers elle pour protester mais vit l'air moqueur qu'elle affichait.

« Si tu savais le bonheur que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que mon cœur n'appartenait qu'à une seule et unique fille. C'était bien sûr après que j'aie totalement paniqué d'avoir découvert ton identité. »

« Et justement, quand est-ce que ça s'est passé? »

« Tu te rappelles la soirée où je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais t'accorder que la moitié de mon cœur? Eh bien, tu t'es endormie et tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. »

« Ah oui? »

« Il semble que tu rêvais à certaines choses que tu faisais avec un certain Chat Noir! »

« NON! »

« Et là, en cherchant Plagg, je l'ai entendu parler avec quelqu'un. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de ton Kwami. »

« Quoi Tikki savait ! »

« Je lui avais dit que je voulais te l'apprendre moi-même. Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle. »

« Tu te rends compte que tout ce temps, on était totalement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Quels idiots on fait! »

« Oui mais deux idiots en amour! » lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. « Je dois écrire à Nathalie, je vais lui dire que je me suis endormi sur un film ici hier soir. » Il envoya rapidement son message et se recoucha doucement contre Marinette, promenant sa main sur son corps toujours nu.

C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la trappe de la chambre.

« Cache-toi! »

Adrien alla se cacher l'autre côté du lit, amenant avec lui ce qu'il trouvait de vêtements. Heureusement que le lit de Marinette était en hauteur; de la trappe, il était impossible de deviner sa présence. Sabine entra dans la chambre et la jeune fille passa la tête de l'autre côté du plancher de la mezzanine pour l'accueillir.

« Marinette chérie, Alya est venue te voir. »

« Si tôt! »

« C'est gentil Mme Dupain-Cheng, je vais la rejoindre. »

Sabine quitta et Alya entreprit de monter au lit de Marinette.

« Désolée de passer si tôt Marinette mais je revenais de chez Nino et je dois aller garder mes sœurs et... ah! »

Elle venait de s'asseoir sur le lit et de là, elle ne put s'empêcher d'apercevoir un Adrien presque complètement nu qui rougissait de l'autre côté. Il avait heureusement réussit à remettre ses boxers alors que Marinette s'était recouverte jusqu'au cou dans les couvertures. La scène qui s'offrait à elle ne laissait aucun doute pour Alya.

« Adrien Agreste, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là? »


	13. Son pote Nino

Alya les toisait tous les deux avec un regard sévère.

"OK tu es bien mignon Adrien mais je ne souhaite pas en voir autant. Je vous laisse deux minutes pour vous mettre quelque chose sur le dos."

Elle descendit dans la chambre.

Adrien se dépêcha d'enfiler ses pantalons, ses bas et ses souliers. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'affronter Alya. Il se sentait un peu coupable envers Marinette mais c'était son amie à elle et l'affronter à deux ne pourrait que les amener à se contredire. Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter.

"Je sais pas ce que tu en penses mais il vaut mieux que je ne reste pas, on pourrait se compromettre l'un l'autre."

Marinette acquiesça. Elle avait eu exactement la même pensée. Mais comment faire s'échapper Adrien des griffes de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de concevoir un plan.

"Plagg?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Alya a découvert que j'étais Chat Noir."

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

"Désolé, j'ai eu d'autres priorités." Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis il rajouta à son oreille. "Elle a aucune idée pour toi." Il l'embrassa.

"Hey je vous entends vous savez?"

Adrien se détacha avec un sourire. Il ne trouvait pas son t-shirt mais pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Marinette le regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Comme ça, torse nu, il était irrésistible. Il lui fit un autre de ses clins d'œil accompagnés d'un sourire charmeur.

"Allez Plagg, on déguerpit! Transforme-moi!"

Alya pris conscience de ce qui se tramait et elle se rua à la mezzanine juste à temps pour voir le héros sortir par la trappe. Elle le suivit à l'extérieur mais il avait déjà rejoint l'autre côté de la rue.

"Chat Noir espèce de chat de gouttière ingrat, ramène tes moustaches ici!"

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'enfuit par les toits. Avec un grognement elle sauta sur le lit de Marinette.

"Tu parles d'un héros!"

Marinette s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit et elle regardait son amie avec appréhension. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait expliquer tout ça à Alya sans compromettre son identité. Elle était encore en train de se trouver une excuse quand sa copine se décida à attaquer.

« Mari, comment est-ce que tu as pu te laisser embarquer de la sorte? Tu t'en sortais si bien. »

Alya avait son idée sur ce qui s'était passé. Chat Noir était venu s'enquérir de l'état de son amie. Sur le coup de l'émotion, les deux s'étaient laissés emporter et quelque part dans le processus, Adrien avait révélée son identité.

« Alya, je suis une grande fille, je peux gérer. »

« Mais Marinette, ce n'est plus seulement d'Adrien que l'on parle. C'est Chat Noir. Et tout le monde sait très bien de qui Chat Noir est amoureux. »

« De Ladybug » souffla doucement Marinette.

« Exactement. Et si Ladybug lui retournait ses sentiments. Je ne veux pas te voir blesser encore une fois. Il ne faut plus que tu vois Adrien. Pas de cette façon en tout cas. Je sais que c'est difficile mais... bon sang Mari, ta rivale est une superhéroïne. »

Marinette se mit à la place de sa meilleure amie et elle devait avouer qu'avec les informations qu'elle détenait, la situation pouvait sembler totalement désespérée pour elle. Comment expliquer qu'elle était certaine qu'Adrien ne la laisserait pas tomber sans dévoiler son identité secrète.

Alya observait le visage inquiet de son amie. Marinette était probablement en train de réaliser le pétrin dans lequel elle était. Mais elle, Alya Césaire serait là pour la réconforter. Et il fallait vraiment qu'elle dise deux mots à ce maudit félin sans cervelle. Ah, les garçons, ils pensaient vraiment qu'avec leur...

Marinette paniquait intérieurement. Elle n'avait aucune excuse valable à opposer à sa meilleure amie. Du temps, il lui fallait du temps pour penser à ce qu'elle ferait.

« Alya, j'ai vraiment besoin de penser seule à tout cela. »

« Mari, ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs. Je dois y aller, mais on se revoit ce soir tu veux. »

« D'accord. Et laisse Adrien tranquille s'il-vous-plaît, il n'a rien à se reprocher. »

« Mais... »

« C'est entre lui et moi. »

« D'accord, mais, penses à toi surtout. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Sa meilleure amie quitta et Marinette se recoucha dans son lit. Il y avait quelque chose à ses pieds qui ne devait normalement pas être là. Elle le ramena vers elle. Le t-shirt d'Adrien. Elle le colla sous son nez et instantanément, ressenti une sensation de bonheur en sentant le parfum du garçon, son homme à elle et elle seule. Les dernières journées n'avaient pas été de tout repos mais accompagné de cette odeur réconfortante, Marinette se rendormit rapidement.

Adrien s'était arrêté sur un toit où il pouvait se détransformer à l'abri des regards. Il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner chez lui tout de suite. Il savait très bien qu'Alya partirait de nouveau en guerre contre lui. Il ne pouvait probablement pas compter sur le fait qu'elle garde son secret bien longtemps vis-à-vis son meilleur ami. Il prit son téléphone.

Adrien: Hey Nino!

Nino: Hey, ça va mec?

Adrien: On peut dire cela comme ça. Ça te dérange si je passe faire un tour.

Nino: Heu non, pas du tout. Alya vient de partir.

Adrien: D'accord mais s'il-te-plaît, attends-moi dans ta chambre, laisse ta fenêtre déverrouillée et surtout ne flippe pas.

Nino: Tu m'inquiètes là mec.

Adrien: Fais-moi confiance. J'arrive dans une minute.

Nino: Ok!

Nino était assis sur son lit quand il entendit taper à sa fenêtre. Il se retourna en se demandant comment Adrien avait bien pu faire pour monter si haut et aperçut deux grands yeux verts qui le dévisageait de l'autre côté. Il en tomba en bas de son lit.

Percher sur le bord de la fenêtre, Chat Noir assista à toute la scène et ne put réprimer un sourire. Il poussa doucement sur la vitre qui s'ouvrit sous la pression.

"Ça va mec? Désolé de t'avoir effrayé." Il aida Nino à se relever.

"Ouah mec! Ok là je dois halluciner grave parce que Chat Noir est dans ma chambre."

Chat noir éclata de rire.

"Ça va Nino, c'est moi mon pote. Adrien. S'il-te-plaît ne flippe pas mais je vais me détransformer."

Nino paralysa alors qu'il assistait à la détransformation de son meilleur ami. À sa grande surprise, c'est un Adrien au torse nu qui se tenait devant lui. Adrien avait oublié ce petit détail mais c'était son meilleur pote alors, où était le problème? Il posa la main sur l'épaule du DJ.

"Hey Nino, ça va. Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais là il y avait carrément urgence."

Nino secoua la tête et s'assit sur son lit.

"Mais... mec? C'était quoi ça. Chat Noir? Vraiment! Tu es Chat Noir? C'est tellement... trop cool! Et c'est quoi ce truc?"

"Je ne suis pas un truc, je suis un Kwami et je m'appelle Plagg. Adrien, j'ai faim, je veux du fromage." Adrien servit son Kwami qui s'assit sur son épaule pour le déguster.

"Trop cool! Il parle et tout! Hey mini-mec, enchanté, je suis Nino!" Plagg fit un salut de la main et retourna à son fromage.

Adrien laissa Nino vider sa surprise avec un sourire. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus léger du fait que ses trois meilleurs amis soient au courant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se débarrasser aussi facilement du secret de sa partenaire, mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Pourtant, tout serait tellement plus simple s'il pouvait le faire.

"Mec, Alya... tu te rends compte comment elle va halluciner grave si elle l'apprend."

"En fait, c'est ça le problème. Alya m'a découvert hier et présentement, elle en a après mes fesses. Alors avant qu'elle te déballe tout ce qu'elle sait, je préférais être celui qui te l'annoncerait."

"Trop cool mec, merci! Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'en veut. Elle devrait juste être contente, un de ses meilleurs potes est un super héros."

"Ouais, ça elle le prend plutôt bien en fait. Ce qu'elle aime moins c'est de m'avoir trouvé dans le lit de Marinette ce matin."

"NON! Mec, t'as passé la nuit avec Marinette. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? Dis-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé mec..."

Adrien ne répondit pas, il préféra détourner le regard.

"Mec, je sais plus quoi faire avec toi. Si tu en pinces pour Marinette, casez-vous une fois pour toute mais si tu penses encore à cette autre fille, il faut que t'arrête ça mec."

Adrien l'évalua du regard. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était toujours amoureux de l'autre fille en question. S'il ne lui avouait pas, Alya serait prompte à remettre les pendules à l'heure.

"Tu l'as toujours dans la peau, hein mec? L'autre fille?"

"Bien tu vois, elle est assez dure à oublier. Je sais pas si tu avais fait le lien mais en étant Chat Noir..."

"Mec, tu es amoureux de Ladybug! Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça? Là tu t'es vraiment mis dans le pétrin et je suis désolé mais je peux pas blâmer Alya d'en avoir après toi. Tu peux pas avoir Marinette et Ladybug vieux, il va falloir faire un choix. "

Adrien ne parla toujours pas. Il n'avait pas de choix à faire, qu'un secret à garder et là était tout le problème. Il avait le vertige. Il pensait que de parler à Nino simplifierait les choses mais là il se rendait compte de la complexité de son problème.

"Enfin, le mieux serait que Marinette soit Ladybug, alors là tu serais sorti du pétrin mec. Mais faut pas rêver, tu ne seras jamais..."

Il arrêta en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son ami. Il avait un air de petit garçon qui se faisait prendre la main dans le sac.

"Mec?"

Adrien paniquait intérieurement. "Non non non! Je ne viens pas de faire ça. Il ne sait pas, j'imagine tout ça. Je ne viens pas de vendre Marinette."

"Mec, Marinette est Ladybug?"

"Non, non. Voyons, Marinette ne pourrait pas être Ladybug. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? C'est impossible." Allait-il gober ça?

"Tu es le pire menteur que la terre ait jamais porté mec. Tu vois pas ta tronche, tu es totalement en était de panique là. "

Adrien s'assit sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Il s'était encore mis dans une situation impossible et cette fois-ci, pire que les foudres d'Alya, il allait devoir affronter la colère de sa Lady.

"Non non non, là ça va pas du tout. Je suis vraiment un idiot de la pire espèce."

Plagg se mit à rire. "De tous les chats noirs que j'ai connu, tu es de loin le plus divertissant."

"La ferme Plagg. Ladybug va me tuer."

"Hey attends mec, ne flippe pas comme ça, j'ai pas l'intention de te vendre mon pote."

"C'est gentil Nino mais j'ai pas le droit de cacher ça à Mari. C'est son secret, pas le mien."

Le téléphone de Nino vibra.

Alya: Je n'ai plus de patience avec ton meilleur pote.

Nino: Je sais, il est ici.

Alya: Alors tu peux lui botter les fesses de ma part.

Nino: Je tiens encore trop à la vie pour me mettre à dos un superhéros. :)

Alya: Il t'a dit.

Nino: Oui, c'est cool.

Alya: Non c'est pas cool, il va encore blesser Marinette.

Nino: Et si tu lui faisais confiance.

Alya: Tu veux rire de moi là.

Nino: On se reparle de cela plus tard, tu veux?

Pendant que Nino discutait avec sa copine, Adrien en profita pour envoyer un message à Marinette.

Adrien: Hey Princesse. SVP ne m'en veut pas et n'arrête pas de m'aimer. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Nino sait tout. Je t'aime.


	14. Alya entre en scène

**Désolé pour les délais. Les impôts sont finis. YOUPPI! Ce n'est pas la meilleure finale pour une histoire mais c'est comme cela que je le sentais. Merci de l'avoir lu!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Adrien se rendait chez sa copine remplit d'appréhension. Après avoir laissé un Nino passablement sous le choc, il était rentré chez lui et s'était assoupi. La première chose qu'il avait faite à son réveil était de consulter son téléphone.

Marinette: Diner chez moi ce soir à 7:00, arrive vers 5:00. Je t'aime encore.

Il arriva un peu avant 5:00. Ce fut Sabine qui répondit à la porte. "Adrien, quelle joie de te revoir. Marinette m'a dit que tu soupais avec nous?"

"Bonsoir Mme Cheng!"

La chinoise l'enferma dans une chaleureuse étreinte. "Si tu savais comment nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir dans la famille. Personne d'autre que toi n'aurait pu rendre notre fille aussi heureuse."

"Je vois que Marinette vous a annoncé la nouvelle."

"Avec l'air qu'elle avait tu sais, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle est dans sa chambre, tu connais le chemin."

"Merci beaucoup Mme Cheng!"

"Voyons mon chéri, pas de madame avec moi, tu peux m'appeler Sabine."

"D'accord, euh merci Sabine."

Lorsqu'il passa la tête par la trappe, il aperçut sa copine étendue sur sa chaise, des écouteurs sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha d'elle le plus silencieusement possible et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de lui rendre son baiser. Quand l'air vint à leur manquer et qu'il se sépara d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire satisfait. Il savait à ce moment qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

"Bonsoir Princesse!"

"Bonsoir Chaton! Alors Nino hein?"

"Ma Lady, je suis désolé. Je suis allé le voir pour ne pas qu'il apprenne de la bouche d'Alya que je suis Chat Noir et quelque part dans la conversation il a émis l'hypothèse que nos problèmes seraient réglés si tu étais Ladybug et mon regard a dû parler de lui-même parce qu'il a allumé sur le coup et il s'avère que je suis le pire menteur qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé."

"Ça va Adrien, je..."

"Je te comprendrais d'être en furie puisqu'il n'y a pas deux semaines personnes ne savaient et maintenant, par ma faute, la terre entière va finir par le savoir et...»

"Adrien, ça va. Arrête de t'emballer comme cela. De toute façon, je crois que la meilleure façon de s'en sortir est de tout dire à Alya."

Adrien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "QUOI! Mais Alya tient le Ladyblog!"

"Tu crois vraiment qu'Alya serait capable de trahir sa meilleure amie?"

"Non, probablement pas, mais elle disjoncte totalement quand il s'agit de Ladybug alors si elle apprend que c'est toi et qu'elle agit sur un coup de tête."

"C'est justement pour cela que tu es là."

Il lui fit un air interrogateur.

"Nino et Alya viennent nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes. J'ai l'intention de lui annoncer à ce moment et nous serons deux, non trois avec Nino, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises."

"Est-ce que je peux me cacher le temps que tu lui annonces parce que je suis pratiquement certain qu'elle a mis un prix sur ma tête."

Elle prit son air taquin. "Pour un superhéros, on peut pas dire que le courage soit une grande force."

"Hey attend, tu connais Alya... entre elle et un akumatisé, je prends l'akumatisé sans hésité. "

Marinette se mit à rire. "Tu sais que tu ferais un bon auteur à l'eau de rose."

C'est à ce moment que l'on cogna à la trappe de sa chambre. Adrien se cacha dans le dos de Marinette avec un sourire qui prouvait qu'il prenait le tout avec un grain de sel. Il voulait taquiner Alya, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait la chance de le faire sur ce sujet. En fin de compte, les accès de colère de la rousse étaient réellement divertissants quand on n'avait rien à se reprocher et jouer ainsi à l'animal traqué raviverait sûrement les foudres de la journaliste.

Le regard assassin qu'elle lui jeta en l'apercevant ne déçut pas Adrien.

"Agreste! Tu as le culot de te pointer après ce matin! Tu sais que j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois un foutu super héros, je vais avoir ta peau si tu blesses Marinette."

Il resta bien cacher derrière Marinette et prit son air dramatique. "Il n'y a plus de respect pour un vénérable matou qui risque ses moustaches pour sauver Paris. Mari, si jamais je ne gagne pas ce combat, sache que tu avais mon cœur. Plagg, transforme-moi!"

À ce moment, il improvisait. Il avait réellement du plaisir à se jouer de la journaliste et il ne le cachait pas. Il fit deux ou trois pirouettes pour atterrir dans la mezzanine et garda une position de combat. De son côté, la rousse fulminait de rage alors que Nino et Marinette avaient du mal à garder leur sérieux. Alya ne pouvait croire qu'Adrien prenait cela à la légère, elle ne pouvait croire que Marinette ne voyait pas les problèmes potentiels de sortir avec Chat noir et elle ne pouvait croire non plus que Nino semble trouver la situation cocasse.

"Suis-je la seule à être consciente du problème? Ok Chat Noir! Vérité ou vérité?"

"Comme il semble que tu sois à court de conséquences, je crois que je vais prendre vérité." Il avait conservé sa position de combat et sorti son bâton comme si cela pouvait parer l'attaque verbale de son assaillante. Il faisait le sourire le plus Chat noir qu'il pouvait.

"Si Ladybug arrive ici et t'avoue son amour, qui est-ce que tu choisis?"

Il prit un air ravi. "Des miaouses en situations! J'adore les miaouse en situation!"

Sa réponse d'adoucit pas Alya qui semblait foncer tête première dans le piège que lui tendait son camarade. "Répond espèce de chat de gouttière."

"Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, il faudrait que Ladybug soit ici et m'avoue son amour."

La mâchoire d'Alya tomba, si ce n'était pas la pire réponse qu'il pouvait lui faire... elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer alors que Marinette s'était levé d'un coup en proférant quelques paroles qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment saisies... Et les choses déboulèrent. À peine avait-elle eu le temps de répondre à Chat Noir, à peine avait-elle eu le temps de raisonner ce que Marinette avait dit que la chambre était envahie d'un tourbillon de lumière rose et blanche.

L'évènement paru beaucoup plus long à Alya que ce qui arriva réellement. Après tout, la transformation de Marinette fut aussi brève que celle de son copain. Mais dans l'ignorance, milles questions eurent le temps d'occuper l'esprit de la journaliste avant qu'elle prenne conscience que Ladybug se tenait maintenant à l'endroit où elle avait vu sa meilleure amie pour la dernière fois.

"Non non non, pas tout de suite! Je commençais à peine à avoir du plaisir avec elle." Chat Noir était assis en tailleur sur le lit de Marinette, faussement boudeur.

Nino regardait l'héroïne avec les yeux d'un enfant dans une confiserie. Il savait bien sûr, mais le voir, c'était une autre histoire.

Alya, quant à elle aurait facilement pu passer pour une statue. Les yeux rivés sur son idole, le cerveau tentant d'assimiler les informations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Marinette se sentit un peu coupable. Avait-elle été un peu brusque dans sa façon de l'annoncer à sa meilleure amie?

"Alya?" Elle s'approcha de la rousse et mis une main sur son épaule. Elle fût soulagée de voir que son amie la suivait des yeux. "Alya, ça va?"

Alya hocha doucement la tête mais ne répondit rien d'autre.

"Je suis désolée Alya, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. J'aurais peut-être du te demander de t'asseoir ou te mettre en contexte ou..."

"C'était... Wouahhh!" Fut les premiers mots de la jeune fille. "Ma meilleure amie est Ladybug! C'est... c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!" Elle se lança dans les bras de l'héroïne, des larmes de joies dans les yeux. Elle aperçut Chat noir du coin de l'œil et une autre étincelle s'alluma entre elle. "Chat noir et Ladybug sont ensembles! Je le savais! Je l'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autres!"

Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Ladybug et regarda autour d'elle, prenant conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, de pourquoi elle y était et de la vague raison qui l'avait mise en colère plus tôt. "Adrien et Marinette sont ensembles! Mon œuvre est achevée! Je vais avoir besoin d'un autre projet."

Ce fût Chat noir le premier à commenter l'affirmation. "Mes sympathies mecs! C'est sur toi que ça va retomber."

Nino le regarda un peu alarmé. "Ouais, m'en parle pas mec!"

En entendant la voix de son copain, Alya se tourna vers lui. "Comment tu peux être si calme... nos meilleurs amis sont des superhéros Babe! Ladybug et Chat noir, tu te rends comptes?" Nino lui fit un sourire gêné.

"Tu savais? Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit?"

Il avait pris un air coupable: "Non mais je ne l'ai su que ce matin... et enfin, mec, euh je veux dire, Babe, c'est leur secret pas le mien."

Ladybug se dépêcha de ramener l'attention vers elle. "Hey Alya! Les seules personnes au courant de nos identités sont dans cette pièce. Je te promets des entrevues exclusives et des détails croustillants des batailles mais mon nom ne doit pas sortir, ni celui d'Adrien, tu vois, dans le Ladyblog..."

"Marinette, même s'il s'était avéré que quelqu'un d'autre soit Ladybug, jamais il me serait venu à l'idée de dévoiler son identité. Le plaisir du Ladyblog est de laisser planer le mystère. Votre secret est en sécurité avec moi."

Il semblait à l'héroïne que Ladybug n'était plus nécessaire dans la conversation. Elle laissa tomber sa transformation et son partenaire l'imita rapidement et les rejoignit à l'étage.

"Merci Alya! Au moins maintenant, je pourrai discuter avec quelqu'un des attaques, de mon horaire surchargée, les devoirs en retard, le manque de sommeil..."

"Et tu auras un avis supplémentaire pour t'aider à démasquer le Papillon" ajouta la journaliste. "J'adore particulièrement mener l'enquête."

Nino sauta sur l'occasion. "Eh bien, le voilà ton nouveau projet, maintenant que tu as découvert l'identité de Ladybug, lance toi à la recherche de celle du Papillon."

"Hey Lahiffe, ne crois pas que tu sois hors de danger" menaça sa copine.

Marinette avertit son amie: "Mais tu ne devras jamais te trouver près des combats ou essayer de me protéger d'accord? Oh! Si vous saviez comment je suis contente de vous avoir avec moi" Elle retenait ses larmes.

Adrien passa un bras autour de ses épaules. "À la vie, à la mort ma Lady. Rien ne pourra plus jamais me séparer de toi."

Nino et Alya se joignirent à eux dans une grande étreinte. "Nous non plus" affirma la rousse. "Et maintenant?"

C'est Sabine qui répondit à la question alors qu'elle les appelait pour le diner. Une nuit blanche s'annonçait pour les quatre amis qui avaient tant à se dire. À ce moment, personne n'était conscient qu'un vieux chinois avec une chemise hawaïenne avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur un autre d'entre eux se lancer dans l'aventure.


End file.
